REVENGE
by twigglet
Summary: Set just after S02E09 Lardeners RingSpoilers from that Episode.What were the consequences of Will and the Fool escaping the gallows, what the Sheriff does when he finds out and how he plans to take his revenge.Lots of WillDjaq, all other characters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

NOTTINGHAM

The sheriff walked past the gallows and laughed at the two figures swinging in the breeze from it. He loved it when a plan came together. His prized hawk had put an end to Lardener and his hangman had seen to one of Hoods men (whatever his name was) and that absurd fool. He would leave the bodies swinging as a reminder to others what happened when you went against him.

All in all a good day, one of only a few he had enjoyed lately- true, he would have been happier had Guy and Allan captured Locksley from the tree but that day would come and soon. "Hmmn, what to do now?" he mused to himself as he turned back to the castle. "Guy, Guy……GUY!" he bellowed. "Send for the hangman…I wish to reward him for a job well done."

OUTLAWS CAMP

Will was stretched out on his bunk staring at the sky through the leafy canopy of the forest. He was deep in thought over the day's events. Looking for honey with Djaq that morning now seemed like an eternity ago now. It amazed him sometimes at how his life had changed in two years of being an outlaw. Today had been eventful but he had coped well. Truth be told, he was immensely proud of his idea to get Robin and Marian down from the tree. He only wished Marian were here in the camp with them now- Robin had seemed down and withdrawn since his return without her. He knew how he would feel if Djaq wasn't around all the time.

He turned over, itching and uncomfortable in the guard's uniform. It was a small price to pay by switching clothes with the guard but his new outfit was rough and too big on his lean frame. He wanted his own clothes back, with his belt to keep all of his tools and equipment that came in handy more often than not. They were also a lot warmer- more suitable for living in the forest. Maybe tomorrow he could go into Locksley or Clun and buy some material to make new clothes. He turned over again in his bunk- sleep just wasn't coming that night. Maybe if he got a bit of a warm by the fire he would feel better.

Will climbed out of bed with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders, careful to avoid John who was snoring away loudly in his own bunk below. This movement after a period of rest provoked the dull pain in his ribs to protest sharply from where the Sheriff had aimed his violent punch. Will was sure that one or maybe two of the ribs were cracked but the adrenaline pumping through his system earlier had erased the pain for a time. He was sure his chest would be black and blue by now but he didn't want to look and be reminded of earlier- did Allan know that the fool had grasped the key? Will had seen the look Allan had given him as he walked off but there had been not time for more? He was surprised at the words of venom that had come from his own mouth to Allan- the man who only a few months earlier he would have trusted with his life. How things had changed.

The fire was burning low and he was surprised to see Djaq dozing awkwardly against a tree next to it. Her brow was furrowed and she looked troubled. His heart fluttered in his chest as it did whenever he saw her. Will couldn't help this response, he was sure the others had noticed something too. Only the other day Much had snorted when Djaq had asked Will to help her look for her medicinal herbs in the forest.

Will sat quietly next to Djaq and wrapped half of the blanket over her slender form. She stirred at this and her eyes fluttered open. When she saw Will a smile replaced the troubled features. He smiled back forgetting the ache in his side for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin was on watch at the entrance to the camp. His hood was pulled low over his face to keep him warm against the cold night air and he was leaning against a gnarled root. He should wake Much soon to take over- but would give him a while longer. Robin wasn't tired and all he could see every time he closed his eyes was Marian as he had last seen her that afternoon, crying silently in the smoky air around the oak tree as he slid away. Marian had accepted, he still couldn't believe that he had asked. Somewhere in his mind Robin had practised proposing a thousand times over to get it perfect but today it had seemed like the right thing to do. She should be with him now; instead she was at the castle with Guy. Anger roared in his chest when he imagined Guy with her- Robin was determined that Marian would not have to be there for long.

Now that the message was safely off to the Holy Land Robin felt confident that everything would be better soon. The King would return, Prince John and the Sheriff would be exposed as the traitors they were and peace would be restored in Nottingham. Most of all he and Marian could finally be together. That was his greatest wish. A peaceful life with Marian. For a moment Robin was lost in his idyllic dream.

He shifted slightly at the sound of movement from somewhere in the camp. Robin looked over to see Will walking slowly towards the fire with his right arm cradling his body. He looked strange in the guard's uniform and Robin did not want another of his men in uniform for the Sheriff permanently. The way he was walking told Robin that Will was in pain- what had happened today at the castle? Will had only given a quick recap preferring to keep most of his thoughts to himself. There had been no time to ask him further as they were busy celebrating sending Lardener. Robin would have to talk with him tomorrow, he knew Will usually liked to be quiet but if he was hurt then Robin needed to know. Robin was sure that Will would not mind any injuries being tended to by Djaq.

Robin smiled as he saw Will gently wrap his blanket over Djaq too. Much had been right before- something was going on with them. He watched as their eyes met and content smiles spread across their faces. Much could sleep a while longer, Robin would have to go past the fire to wake Much and he didn't want to disturb Will and Djaq.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"'My lord Sheriff, the executioner is nowhere to be found." said a guard who's name Vasey had never bothered learning. The Sheriff looked down at the guard, a grimace on his face. He did not like to be kept waiting; the executioner was loosing his reward for every second he did not appear. "Keep searching" growled the Sheriff "when he shows himself bring him before me immediately…and he best have a good explanation for his time keeping!" The guard bowed and scurried off down the darkened corridor lit only buy a few oil torches along the walls.

Vasey sat at the long table and returned to eating his evening meal. He picked up his goblet and sniffed the wine inside suspiciously. His taster was stood nearby taking a small sample from every dish the Sheriff was eating. You couldn't be too careful in these turbulent times. Suddenly there was a commotion from the corridor. Guy stormed through the great oak doors followed by Allan. They looked uncomfortable. It didn't take a genius to work out something was wrong.

"What is it? Spit it out man!" said the Sheriff as Guy seemed unable to form a sentence. Vasey was beginning to grow tired of Guy lately. He seemed changed over the last months since he had burned Knighton Hall to the ground. The Sheriff noticed Allan shifting uneasily from one foot to the other in the flickering shadows behind Guy. He knew he wouldn't like what he was about to hear.

"The executioner had been found my lord…he…he is dead." said Guy. Vasey looked at him and stared. "WHAT…HOW?" he bellowed. Guy coughed and said "One of the guards thought to check the bodies on the gallows. It wasn't Hoods man and the fool who were hung…something must have happened whilst we were away in the forest. The executioner and another guard were swinging from the ropes…been dead for hours, nothing we coul…"

"WHAT…HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN? DO I HAVE TO BE AROUND TO GET ANYTHING DONE…A CLUE-NO!" roared the Sheriff. He stood from his chair and threw his goblet at the taster who recoiled in pain as the pewter object hit him square on the forehead. His food now had a bad taste in his mouth. This wasn't what he had wanted to hear after such a good day. He had been made to look like a fool by…well a fool and an idiot peasant outlaw! This could not be left. When the people of Nottingham and the surrounding villages found out what had happened he would be humiliated yet again! Think...think carefully he mused to himself- how could he take his revenge on Hood and his man for this humiliation. More peasant executions, torturing some small animals- both were a possibility but he needed more this time. Hood would not spoil his good day.

"Not being funny but at least you stopped the pigeon my lord." offered up Allan from behind Guy. Vasey raised an eyebrow and looked at Allan who visibly gulped and seemed to rethink saying anything else. Guy seemed to view this as an invitation for him to talk and said "What do you wish for us to do, shall I send guards out into the forest to see if the fool and the outlaw are still nearby?"

The Sheriff only heard half of this. His face had formed a harsh smirk as a plan formed in his head. When he was finished this time Hood and his gang would be no more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Allan left Guy and the Sheriff in the great hall at the Sheriffs request. As the heavy door shut behind him he exhaled a breath that had been held for too long and leaned against the cold stone wall of the corridor. No one had thought to question how Will and the fool had managed to get their manacles unlocked yet. Allan had his good excuse but he still didn't want to have to answer any awkward questions. He was weary of having a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach. Nothing felt right anymore. He missed his old life in the forest. He missed the gang, Will had been his best friend but he was shocked at the harsh words that had emanated with heat from his mouth earlier that day. Allan could not remember Will ever talking to him like that.

Will had been right- how could he live with himself? Allan barely slept at night anymore. The shadows under his eyes matched his new black uniform. When he had been passing information on to Guy it had all seemed like very little. In fact it wasn't until the messenger that he had delivered the letter to for Robin had been killed that Allan had realised the consequences of his actions- at the time he hadn't been able to do much as they were rushing to stop Will murder the Sheriff. But the messenger's death and all the other consequences played heavily on Allan's mind now constantly.

He wished that he could take it all back, wished that he was sat in the forest now, around the campfire sharing a meal and probably joking about it with the lads and Djaq. His only hope was that in time he could prove his worth with them again and win back their trust. Not telling the Sheriff about the camp location, the Nightwatchman's identity and now by helping Will escape would go a small way he hoped to achieving that.

Maybe he could do another personal favour for Will- return his clothes to him somehow. The nights were growing colder in the forest and he knew how much Will relied on having all of his tools and equipment to hand on his belts. Allan realised that they could probably do with washing first. Maybe he could get one of the scullery maids to do it for him. He smiled slightly and began to walk down the passageway- he was good with maids!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Djaq awoke to a sight that made her smile. Will was next to her and smiling back. He had covered her with his blanket and she was already feeling noticeably warmer. The nights had been growing colder recently and some of the leaves on the trees were beginning to turn brown. She looked at him and he seemed pale and troubled after a tiring day. The guards clothing that he wore hung loose over his frame

Her stomach flipped as a wave of regret washed over her. Why hadn't she gone back to check on him when he had taken so long to return? What had happened to him when he was captured? His paler than usual face betrayed the smile looking back at her. The smile which made Djaq go weak at the knees. This man who had become her closest friend and for whom she had begun to feel a lot more.

"I am sorry Will" she said softly. He blinked and looked puzzled. "What are you sorry for? He replied. Typical Will thought Djaq. Such a quiet gentle man even after all that had happened in his life so far. Still she knew underneath he was a man of great passion and conviction which sometimes came to the surface and boiled over as it had the day Dan had been killed. She wished that she had gotten to know Dan more if only to hear more stories of Wills childhood.

"I didn't come back to check on you when you failed to return…" began Djaq. "I…I should have known you had been captured and come to help…maybe if we had stayed together we could have fought off the guards...and…"

Will locked his eyes on hers "Whoa Djaq, we agreed to split up. You did nothing wrong…and besides if we had stayed together we may both have been captured and…and err…well it doesn't matter now. I'm back." He looked down for a second and Djaq knew that he wasn't telling her something.

"What happened today when you were captured Will?" she leaned into him for comfort and warmth against the chill night air. He flinched suddenly and Djaq heard his sharp gasp. She sat up concerned. Will looked embarrassed. "Its nothing don't worry…just took a few knocks today from the Sheriff…I'll be fine."

"The Sheriff, you said nothing about the Sheriff? I thought you had escaped from the guards who captured you on the way to the castle?" Djaq was concerned now. She felt even guiltier. "Let me look, we need to check that it's nothing too bad." She took the blanket off and gave him a look that said do what I say or else.

Will did not want to reveal his bruising to Djaq. He'd had worse knocks before. He was sure he would be ok. After all apart from the few knocks that his guards had given him on capture it was only the one big punch to his ribs from the Sheriff. It had been quite violent and Will had gasped when the rings at the Sheriffs fingers had collided with his ribs but he would heal with a few days rest. He reluctantly rolled up the tunic top he was wearing grimacing as his arms raised and his ribcage expanded.

Djaq gasped when she saw the black and blue fist shaped bruise on Wills right ribcage. There were two small and darker bruises within it that looked like the outline of rings. This looked like a well aimed hard punch. Will must have been restrained at the time or she was sure he would have fought back and defended himself. How had he escaped?

Will looked embarrassed and his eyes dropped to the forest floor. Djaq cupped her hand on the side of his face and smiled. He looked up and smiled back reassured by her presence. Her hand was warm and comforting. "I didn't want to worry you; it wasn't hurting before when we were rescuing Robin" he said. "Whats your diagnosis?"

Djaq told him to lie down and gently felt his ribs. She couldn't feel any broken bones but thought that the bottom two ribs were cracked from the swelling in one area around them. He had been lucky. Another blow to that area and the ribs would have snapped and maybe punctured a lung. She had seen that injury before on the battlefield. It hadn't been nice. "Will you have been lucky, I will bandage your ribs for support and you must be careful for a few days- no more fights with the Sheriff- now whilst I do that perhaps you could tell me exactly what happened today- and I mean everything."

Will didn't want to worry Djaq but the tone of her voice told him she needed to know. He knew she felt guilty but it wasn't her fault. They had agreed to separate and he had told her he was going the long way around. He told her what had happened that day. How he had been captured, brought before the Sheriff and Guy and then dragged off to the castle to be hung with the Fool. Djaq gasped at this as she wrapped a bandage around his ribs. He then told her how Allan had helped them escape. Will was still a mixture of emotions himself about that- yes he was grateful to Allan but it still did not make up for the betrayal and hurt Allan had caused.

"You were almost hung?!" said Djaq in a small voice. She finished her bandaging and held out a hand to help Will sit up. "I am grateful Allan helped you." He kept a grip on her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It was just a good thing that the Fool was almost as good a good pickpocket as Allan and he got that key…anyway all that matters now is that I'm back here with the lads…and you" said Will with a shy smile on his face.

They leaned back together against the tree and looked at the fire as it burned low near them. Both sleepy now they had talked over the days events. Djaq carefully rested her head on Wills shoulder and he leaned his head on to hers. Will wanted to say more to her, to tell her how much he felt for her and how happy he had been to see her when he had escaped. "Djaq…do you…err…" he stumbled over saying anything. Why was he so nervous "…err…do you…want to come and get some new material for clothes with me tomorrow in Clun" Damn, another time soon he would tell her.

Ten minutes later Robin crept past slowly and smiled. Djaq and Will were asleep leaning into each other. Both looked peaceful. Robin had seen Djaq bandaging Wills ribs and had overheard the story of the day. He would be having words with Will in the morning. Robin had thought his day had been bad but Will had been almost hung. He was proud of all his men, they had proven their loyalty time and time again…well except Allan but that was a whole other story. He went to wake Much for his belated watch.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The sky had only a faint glow from the East as the Sheriff looked over the castle battlements. A garrison of his best men rode out through the castle gateway lit by the flickering glow of torchlight. When they reached the edge of the pathway that led to the forest they split into three groups. One groups turned left towards Clun, one group turned right to Nettlestone and the third group rode straight towards Locksley.

His orders had been clear. Raid the villages and select five men from each. Burn their houses to the ground and bring the men back to the castle dungeons. Kill anyone who tried to stop them. Simple in its planning but ruthless in its delivery. The peasants would not be laughing at him come dawn today.

His face broke into a smile and he clasped his hands and rubbed them together. Hood was in for a rude awakening. He strode off and laughed to himself.

Deep within the Castle the Sheriff was not the only one awake. Allan crept through the corridor leading to Marians chamber carrying a bundle of freshly washed clothing. One of the maids had indeed been very helpful! He approached Marians door and pressed his ear against it. He could not hear voices and so tapped gently on it.

There was no sound. He waited then tried again a little louder. A small voice said "Guy, I wish to be left alone for now…I will speak to you later." Allan didn't know what to do. He didn't want to talk back for fear of it echoing down the corridor by someone else. So he opened the door carefully and walked in quickly shutting the door behind him. He looked to the bed. It appeared made and as though no one had slept in it.

"What do you want?" demanded Marian. He turned and saw her sat by the fire still wearing the clothes from the day before. She was holding something in one hand, it glinted in the firelight but he could not quite see what it was.

"I need a favour from you Marian" he held a small bundle out to her. "I need you to return these to Will." He said with one of the few truly honest faces she had seen from him.

Marian was confused. When she had arrived back from Sherwood Forest Guy and the Sheriff had been overjoyed about the Fool and one of Hoods men being hung. As she had walked past the gallows on the way into the castle her heart had skipped a beat seeing Wills body swinging in the breeze from the noose. He had always been the quietest but was fiercely loyal to Robin. They had spoken more than ever in the short time Marian had been at the camp. Upon returning to her room she had shed tears not only for leaving Robin but for the unfair death of dear brave Will. He was the youngest of the outlaws and most innocent. Poor Djaq must be heartbroken- they had been growing much closer recently.

She was only roused from this crying a few hours later when the castle had been thrown into chaos. The bodies were found to be the executioner and the guard. Will was alive!

Now with Allan stood before her she was confused again. Had Allan known all along that Will was not dead? The two had been best friends before Allan's betrayal and she didn't think that Allan wouldn't have helped him.

"Why have you got Wills clothes?" she asked him puzzled. Allan looked down at the package in his hands. "I err…I had them cleaned for him…thought he would like his own things with the cold weather coming in and all these pockets and straps are handy for his tools. You know how good he is at making things. You should see all the things he has made at the cam…"Allan stopped and looked sad having forgotten for a moment that he was now Guy's man.

"Allan did you know that the bodies weren't Will and the Fool before they were discovered? Did you have anything to do with them getting away?" asked Marian curiously. He looked away from her blinking and she knew the answers without him saying anything at all. Deep down Marian knew that Allan wasn't a bad person.

She took the bundle from him "I will take them at the next chance I have to go into the forest- it may be a while again before Guy lets me out alone. Now go quickly or you will arouse suspicion."

"Thank you Marian" said Allan quietly. He turned and walked out of the room. Marian smiled. Maybe there was hope for him yet.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Much added some fresh kindling to the fire and stoked it gently with a long stick. It was just coming up on dawn and the camp would be stirring soon. Robin had woken him a few hours earlier to take last watch and it had been a non eventful time. He had been puzzled to see Will and Djaq asleep leaning on each other near the fire but hadn't woken them. They looked very peaceful together. He knew how worried Djaq had been yesterday when Will had failed to return. Her pacing when they had been writing the message to the King and fretful glances into the forest had reminded them all of the bond she and Will had formed recently.

He poured some oats into the cooking pot and added water and sugar. Much had become accustomed to preparing most of the camps food. Djaq sometimes helped but she had been quite correct in saying that she was a rubbish cook upon joining the gang. Now, Much even liked to cook sometimes when they had a plentiful supply and everyone could be well fed. He put the cooking pot over the fire and soon the smell of cooking wafted over the sleeping members of the gang.

Will was the first to stir. He looked down at Djaq and smiled and then he was reminded of his cracked ribs as he tried to shift slightly. Sleeping upright on a tree was in hindsight not a good idea. He looked over at Much who was giving him a questioning look and jerking his head towards Djaq with a wry smile. Will suddenly got very embarrassed and nudged Djaq awake. He saw Much walk over to get more water his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

Djaq yawned next to him and smiled up at him. "Morning- how are you feeling now Will?" she said in a tantalizing sleep filled voice. "Much better thank you" he replied. His cheeks were red and he was embarrassed. She looked over and saw Much throwing glances at them and thought that she heard him mumble something like "…knew it wasn't honey…"

"Would you still like to get out of those clothes today?" she said. Will cheeks blushed a deep red at this and she realised what she had said. "…I err…I meant about going into Clun with you to get new material to get you some new clothes and out of those guards ones!" She hastily added. Will was laughing quietly now and could only nod in agreement at first. "Yes we can head there straight after breakfast if you don't mind." He said finally.

John had joined them around the fire and Djaq could see Robin stirring in his cot from the other side of the camp. It really was master craftsmanship this camp and good that they no longer needed to move constantly. From the outside no one would know that five outlaws lived in secret here.

Much served breakfast and they all ate in amiable silence listening to the natural sounds escaping the forest until Robin spoke up looking Will in the eyes: "Will, you really should have told us what happened to you yesterday and that you were injured. I am sorry that we were too busy to have helped you…if I had known we would have come to help. Thank god you are ok…well you are after Djaq has bandaged you?"

"What happened…no one told me?" said Much disgruntled. "No one tells me anyth…wait…you were injured Will?" he carried on now worried for Will. Will shifted on his perch uncomfortably. "I'm fine just a couple of cracked ribs. I apologise for not telling you Robin, I just didn't want to worry anyone what with everything else that occurred yesterday."

Will didn't want there to be an uncomfortable air around camp so yet again he told the story in full, well he made the whole escape sound a lot easier than it was and made the Sheriffs beating sound like nothing at all. He went quiet after he had told the others about Allan helping him and the Fool escape.

"Well…he may have helped you escape but that is still a long way off making up for what he did to us." said Much. "It's a good thing that the Fool decided to scarper yesterday; I bet he isn't in the Sheriffs good books at the moment. Where did he say he was going?"

"He didn't" said Robin "I don't think he really knew himself but I'm sure he will be fine, he's very resourceful." They all laughed and finished the breakfast porridge. "Djaq and I are going into Clun after breakfast. I need to get some new cloth to make some clothes. I can't wear this guards uniform for ever. Does anyone need anything?" said Will.

"We need to do some food drops today said Robin…John and I will go to Locksley and Nettlestone with parcels. Much, you go with Will and Djaq to Clun. That way we can get more done in shorter time. Just be careful everyone, especially you Will, the sheriff may have discovered you aren't dead by now.

They cleared away and secured the camp. John pulled the lever that hid the area to anyone who may stumble past and they set off. Will walked slowly, still tender but in not nearly as much pain since he had been bandaged by Djaq. She and Much were a little ahead of him stopping every now and again to collect herbs and medicines for use in the camp. Much had learned a great deal about different medicines since Djaq had joined the gang.

About an hour later they were approaching the edge of Clun. Djaq noticed that something was wrong before Will and Much. She stopped and sniffed the air putting her hand up to stop Much and Will who were behind her.

The acrid smell of burning, that was all she could smell. Looking ahead there was a thick smoke at the edge of the forest. Djaq looked over at Will and Much who had now noticed the same thing. Something was definitely wrong in the village. The air was ominously silent. The wildlife was also silent. She did not like this atmosphere at all.

"Something has happened in Clun…I do not like the signs" she said. "We should go and get Robin in case there is more trouble than the three of us can handle." Much and Will didn't look very happy at the thought of leaving, their male bravado betraying them but Djaq was just being sensible.

They didn't have time to respond however as at that moment an ear splitting shriek pierced the forest. It was a woman's anguished cry and continued again and again. "Nooooooooooo, not my boy, spare him…take me in his place. Noooooo…." The scream stopped halfway through and then more screams of younger children were heard.

Will, Djaq and Much were running forward before they could think of the consequences of running blindly into an unknown danger, trying to get to the village as fast as possible. As they got closer to the village it was surrounded in smoke. When their eyes grew accustomed to the smoke they looked around with dread in their eyes. Clun looked like a war zone. A garrison of soldiers were thundering away down the path to Nottingham.

Djaq was dizzy with adrenaline and horror. Her heart pumped in her chest violently. She turned round and dropped to her knees at the sight in front of her hearing Will and Much react in horror too.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Marian gripped the reigns tighter in her hands and urged the horse on faster and faster. She leaned forward as though this would make the speed increase. She had to warn Robin, tell him of the Sheriffs awful plan that was happening right now in Clun, Locksley and Nettlestone. Him and the lads made daily food drops to these villages and could be heading for an ambush.

Guy had been surprisingly cooperative that morning; even he too had seemed unnerved by the callous scheming of the Sheriff. She had asked him to be allowed to visit the nunnery where she had been 'staying' after her father's death in order to make a charitable donation for their generosity. She had longed to see Robin again- her beloved- and to give dear Will his clothes back from Allan. That plan however was now the last thing on her mind as she raced on through the forest ducking and crouching under low branches with leaves whipping at her face. Guy had told her of the plan for the villages. How could the Sheriff have authorised it?

Allan had ridden out with her as far as the crossroads outside Nottingham and then they had split up. The nuns would receive their donation just not off her. Anyway, Allan as he liked to remind her knew the mother superior from the last time he had helped her. He really was trying to turn himself around and do good- but would any of it ever be enough for Robin to forgive him and allow him back into the gang?

Now she was heading to the camp. At this speed she would be there in ten minutes. She prayed that Robin and the others would all still be there around the campfire. What she didn't expect was to run into Robin and John walking alone towards her. She pulled hard on her horses' reigns and brought him to a slower canter up to Robin, her anguished face turning his beaming welcoming smile into an anxious crease.

Robin was intently listening to a crude joke from John about three serving wenches in a tavern when they heard the sound of a galloping horse thundering through the forest. There was no time to take cover so he readied himself to grab his bow and arrow at the first sign of danger. He could see John next to him gripping tightly to his staff, the food parcels discarded on the leafy ground. The rider surged forward and then on seeing them slowed to a canter.

Robin broke into a spontaneous grin. It was Marian. Her curly dark hair was billowing behind and she looked so beautiful coming towards him. Marians face however was a mask of anguish and he mirrored this look with his own face.

"Robin, John…I have terrible news…the Sheriff has authorised something awful in revenge for the Fool and Will humiliating him yesterday. The people of Clun, Nettlestone and Locksley are in immediate danger…we must help them…people are going to die…the men are to be taken…" She was speaking so fast in a pained voice full of emotion. Her horse was now up close with the two men.

Robin's blood turned icy. Revenge for the fool and Will? What exactly was the Sheriff planning on doing with the men of those villages? One of those villages was exactly where Much, Will and Djaq were heading now! He looked at John who was breathing hard and Robin could see his knuckles turning white as John gripped his staff harder than he thought possible.

He grabbed the reigns of Marians horse to steady it and said "Marian, you must tell me exactly what the Sheriff has planned and when. We need to work out what to do and where to go first. Will, Djaq and Much are on their way to Clun now!"

Marian locked his eyes and took a deep steadying breath as she jumped down from the horse. She relayed the plan to him as quickly as she could, including everything, even that she has Wills clothes from Allan and how much he had helped. Her chest heaved with deep breaths when she had finished and she looked from Robin to John and back again wondering what they would do. John was enraged. She could see his hate of the Sheriff from the angry way his mouth was set and there was a fire in his eyes. Robin was just as angry but looking into his eyes she could almost see him weighing up the possibilities and going through plans.

"We go to Locksley and Nettlestone!" said John with finality in his voice. Robin turned to him incredulously. "What about Much, Djaq and Will? They are walking into a trap as we speak." He replied. "I know we need to help the other villages John but we must take care of the others first so that we are stronger as a group to give as much aid to the other villages as we can."

"Robin the others can take care of themselves- the villagers need us now!" said John with a definite edge in his voice. Marian didn't want to see them argue; besides they really didn't have time so she stepped in. She placed an arm on Johns shoulder feeling his tensed muscles underneath his thick leather jacket and looked into his deep brown eyes.

"John- Robin is right. You need everyone in the gang together to sort this out. You know the phrase…together we stand…" she began. "And…divide we fall." finished Robin looking at John. He took Marians hand and squeezed it as a silent thank you for her support. She returned the squeeze and looked at John who seemed ready to agree.

"We go to Clun" said John with conviction and set off in the direction of the village. Marian went to grab her horse and follow but Robin stopped her. "Go back to the castle my love; I need to know you are not in the path of that garrison…besides you cannot be seen with me. It was only yesterday that I 'kidnapped' you. And don't argue!" he said as she opened her mouth to protest. "Anyway if you are at the castle you may be able to give us needed information from the Sheriff."

Marian closed her mouth and nodded her acceptance. Normally she would have kicked up a fuss but she could see the worry in Robins face. She loved him so much it tore at her heart to see him like this. She herself was also worried about the others. Marian leaned over and cupped Robins face in her hands. She kissed him quickly but passionately and released him. Robin closed his eyes breathed in deeply and turned to jog after John already striding away in the distance.

"Good luck." she murmured. Marian was about to jump back on the horse when she saw the discarded food packages and Wills clothes. The Outlaws camp wasn't too far away. She would drop everything off before returning to Nottingham.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Robin and John had set good pace. They were approaching Clun only half an hour later having ran most of the way. Now they cautiously advanced from one point to the next using the large oak trees and undergrowth as cover. Robin had a knot in his stomach and a growing sense of unease. A hazy smoke enveloped the forest with the pungent smell of burning. No noise could be heard coming from the village. Either the guards had gone or they too were being quiet as mice, which given that they would all be wearing noisy chain mail seemed unlikely.

"This I do not like!" whispered John, his hands gripped on his staff which was held in front of him. Robin nodded in agreement. It was market day. Normally the hustle and bustle could be heard. The traders would shout out their wears and argue over who had the best produce. Children would run between the stalls playing games. Women would gossip about their husbands in little groups in the centre of the village. Clun came alive for market day even in these troubled times.

"Where are the others? I hope that they haven't done anything too impulsive." Said Robin. They crept forward to the next large tree. Suddenly a male figure staggered towards them through the haze. Robin couldn't make out who it was but from the erratic path the figure took and the way they hung their head told him that they were injured.

The figure came closer but seemed to fall or trip over a root sticking from the ground. He made no attempt to put his arms out to stop himself and emitted a large agonised groan as he hit the floor. Robin checked that there was no one following the man and then sprang forward to assist. He could hear John thundering behind him.

Coming closer the figure came into focus. Panic erupted in Robin as he recognised Much on the ground and he skidded next to him and crouched down. Much had a large gash just under his hairline, his hair was matted with blood and it covered half of his face. His right arm was obviously dislocated. It hung low and useless at his side. Much had his eyes open but they were unfocussed and starring at the forest canopy. His mouth was set in a pain filled grimace and his short breaths indicated the pain he was in. Robin had never seen Much like this before. Much had been fortunate in the Holy land to remain unscathed. He scooped Much up and rested his head on his lap to make him more comfortable and looked worriedly at John. This movement seemed to rouse Much.

"Master…Robin…they have them…they have taken them…I tried to help but they attacked me and threw me to one side…we have to go help…let me up…I ne…!" Much was struggling now and Robin had to hold him down to stop him from hurting himself. He put a reassuring hand on Muchs' chest to calm him. Much twisted onto his right arm and let out an agonised scream as he lay on his dislocated shoulder.

"Robin…leave me here…I'll be fine…go after the soldiers. They have Will and Djaq!" the exertion finally overcame Much and he collapsed unconscious into Robins arms.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

CLUN 1 HOUR EARLIER

A single tear trickled down Djaq's cheek. She had seen the aftermath of many battles in her life but they had rarely involved women and children. In front of them were two small children, they couldn't have been more than three or four, sobbing over the body of a woman who lay crumpled on the ground.

It must have been the woman who had pierced the air with her scream. She was now laid motionless her glassy eyes looking up but unseeing. Djaq could see a single bloody sword wound to her chest. She took a deep steadying breath and suddenly felt a hand grip her shoulder and give it a reassuring squeeze. A gentle but calloused hand, Wills hand. He let go and walked towards the children scooping them one into each of his strong and comforting arms. Will always had a way with children and they were quietened by his reassuring murmurs and swaying.

Djaq went to kneel besides the woman's body. There was nothing that she could do. The woman would have been dead before she landed on the floor. Djaq closed the woman's eyes and laid her arms across her chest. Much was besides her now. He had gathered a cloak that had been drying outside the nearest house and laid it over the woman's body. Djaq nodded thanks and stood next to Much surveying the scene before them taking deep breaths.

Two of the huts were burnt out shells still smouldering and smoking. They would have burned quickly and fiercely and Djaq hoped fervently that no one had been trapped inside the infernos. An elderly man lay unmoving outside a hut about thirty feet away. Much ran over to help but after checking him his face turned grim and her stood and shook his head at Djaq. Two people dead already. What had been the purpose of this raid and where were all the other villagers thought Djaq? Pointless deaths, she had seen enough of those in her homeland. The huts that hadn't been burned looked as though they had been raided. The meagre possessions of their inhabitants were scattered everywhere. A few pots and pans, clothes that were no more than rags nothing of value to the Sheriff. What or who had the guards been looking for?

Djaq looked at Will who was talking quietly to the children. "Can they tell you what happened?" she questioned quietly. "No, they just keep asking for her to wake up." said Will looking at the dead woman's now covered body, his voice trembling with emotion. Djaq could sense how he was feeling having seen his own mother die at a young age.

There was a dull thud from over where Djaq has last seen Much. She and Will looked up in alarm as Much cried "Stop, we are only trying to help you, we just arrived. You know us, we are with Robin Hood!" Evidently that was the wrong thing to say as Djaq and Will heard another dull thud as they ran towards the sound their hearts racing.

Much was sprawled on the ground looking up at two angry villagers. More villagers were approaching cautiously from the forest now that the soldiers were gone. Djaq and Will slowed down and approached cautiously. "Look there are two more of Hoods gang!" said a woman whom Djaq recognised from Clun market. "Hand me Dora's children now before you cause any more upset today!"

The woman strode up to Will and snatched the two children away from him. He was too shocked to stop her. He looked to Djaq wondering why the villagers were turning on them. She looked equally as puzzled and worried. They were stood besides Much now and helped him to his feet. Much was livid. He would have a bruised and swollen eye very soon. "Why are you attacking me…us? We always help you, give you food, protect you…we didn't raid your village!" he yelled indignantly.

"Its 'cos of Hoods men that the village was attacked!" said the woman who had taken the children from Will. "They took five men from this village and others are heading to do the same in Locklsey and Nettlestone, Sheriffs orders. Some sort of payback for the chief executioner being hung by Hoods men yesterday as they escaped him. We was wondering how long it would take before your actions had consequences to us poor villagers!" The resentment in the woman's voice was evident. The villagers around them murmured their agreements and nodded their heads. Djaq looked behind her and could see that they were now surrounded by other angry looking villagers slowly closing in.

Djaq and Much looked at Will who had turned ashen faced. He had caused this. Because he had stupidly allowed himself to get caught and had then escaped the Sheriffs clutches. He felt numb and shivery. Two people were dead and five…no fifteen men had been taken prisoner on the Sheriffs orders. "It was me…these two had nothing to do with what happened yesterday. I was the one who escaped. Let Much and Djaq go." he said quietly not knowing what else to do. He met the gaze of the woman holding the children then his eyes dropped to the floor ashamed. How could he ever forgive himself for those innocent deaths, the children now motherless and all of those men being imprisoned?

Djaq gripped his hand and gave it a tight squeeze to let him know she wasn't going anywhere. Much laid a hand on Wills shoulder as he stepped protectively in front of him. "You cannot blame Will or any of us. All we do is fight to help you and the country from the Sheriff and Prince John. Now let us leave and we will get the men of the village back for you!" he said with finality in his voice crossing his arms.

Some of the villagers looked unimpressed at this but Djaq could see a few looking at them with compassion. Will still had his eyes dropped and Djaq could only guess what mixes of emotions were going through his head. It would take him a while to get over this. There was no more time to think for at that moment the thundering of hooves were heard. Evidently the soldiers had forgotten something.

One of the village women screamed and there was mayhem. The villagers scattered running for cover in all directions leaving Djaq, Will and Much in the centre. They too began to run but were surrounded in seconds by about twenty highly armoured men on horses. Outnumbered and no match with their own weaponry. The three stood back to back to form a protective circle ready to fight.

"What do we have here then?" said the leader in his distinctive helmet. "Thought we would have one last sweep of the village before we head back to the Nottingham and looks like we have hit the bull's-eye!" he laughed menacingly and the rest of the soldiers joined in. The garrison leader dismounted along with about half of the men. He glimpsed Much's tag and his smile became broader. "Aha members of the famous Robin Hoods gang. The Sheriff and Guy will be pleased."

Djaq's heart was beating furiously in her chest. What was about to happen? She could feel Much and Will tense up beside her ready to fight. The soldiers began to circle them menacingly sneering and jeering at them. "Lets take them with us boys. Three of Robins gang and one of them the Saracen woman! We'll be in for a big reward!" said the leader.

The soldiers began advancing. Much and Djaq drew their swords and Will grabbed his axe ready to defend themselves. "Run…let's go!" yelled Much and lunged at the nearest soldier. Djaq screamed and advanced too, closely followed by Will.

Will took on two soldiers. Over the past two years they had all become skilled soldiers and were quite capable of defending themselves. Now however they were hopelessly outnumbered. Twenty to three! He managed to take down one of the soldiers and grabbed his smaller axe in his free hand to hurl at the other. It hit the man square in the face and he fell to the floor with an anguished cry. Will had no time to catch his breath as two more soldiers advanced. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one soldier grab Much by his right arm and twist it violently. The agonised scream and pained look on Much's face told Will he had been injured. Will could not go and offer assistance however as two more soldiers advanced on him. He readied his axe again and lunged at the guard.

Djaq had fared about the same as Will. She had taken down two guards and now had her sword out in front as another advance on her with a sly grimace across his face. What she didn't see was the guard behind her as he lifted the handle of his sword and brought it crashing down on her head. Djaq crumpled to the floor. As her sight dimmed and she succumbed to the darkness she saw Much take a severe blow to the head and bright red blood gush from the wound. She thought she could see Will being overpowered too. Before her eyes closed she could see four soldiers surrounding him and growing closer. Then Djaq knew nothing but comforting darkness after that.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Will was in his bunk at the camp. It was late at night and a warm body was sleeping next to him warming them both in the chill night air. Djaq as usual had curled up into his chest during the night and was murmuring contentedly. He kissed her forehead gently and hugged her tightly. He loved moments like this with her next to him where she belonged. She stirred and he could just make out a smile in the moonlight. It was a beautiful night and the stars were twinkling through the canopy of leaves but all Will could look at was the beautiful woman in his arms. Why hadn't they admitted their feelings to each other sooner? Now he was never happier than to have her close to him. "Shhhhhh…go back to sleep Djaq, its still dark." He whispered to her. His voice sounded strange and slurred to his ears.

He heard his name being called. It was Djaq's voice but when he looked down at her face her lips weren't moving. His name was called again. Muffled as though a long way away, "Will…Will…"

Suddenly Will was somewhere else, somewhere cold and damp that had an overpowering smell of must. As he became aware of his surroundings Will also felt an excruciating pain in his left temple that seemed to intensify with every heartbeat. He lifted his arm to his head and felt a reassuring hand on his chest. "Don't move Will, just take it easy and rest. You have been out cold for a long time. You are going to have a handsome bruise and bump on your temple." It was Djaq sounding small and scared. He was alarmed himself now and opened his eyes alarmed. Will regretted it instantly as red hot daggers of pain sliced into his head. He felt an urge to vomit and it was a few minutes before felt he could move and speak without being sick. What had happened? Where was he with Djaq?

Slowly his surroundings became clearer and he looked around. He was lying on the cold floor in a small dark cell with the only light coming from a burning torch in the passage beyond the door. He recognised Nottingham castle dungeons immediately having spent far too much time there previously. Djaq was kneeling besides him now cupping his right hand with both of hers. She had an anxious look on her face. They were alone in the cell. "How do you feel?" she said.

He looked up at her still with slightly unfocussed eyes and tried to smile to reassure her. "Like I have been run over by a speeding hay cart." He said. She laughed lightly at his reply. "You were talking quietly when you began to awake, I couldn't work out what you were saying. You called my name. What were you trying to say?" she said looking into his hazel eyes. Will flushed red and was wondering what to say when he suddenly remembered what had happened! One of the last things he had seen was Djaq and Much crumpling to the floor at the soldiers onslaught. That thought alarmed him and a wave of shame ran through his body as he remembered it was his entire fault that the Sheriff was taking this action. Wait, where was Much? Much was not in the cell with them! "Where's Much?" he said with anxiety in his voice. "Have you seen him at all since we were brought here?"

Djaq shook her head. "No…when I came to myself we were both tied up and flung over the back of horses entering the castle walls. I would have tried to escape but you were still out cold and I couldn't…I didn't want to leave you." It was her turn to flush red with embarrassment now and she looked down at her hands still holding his as if they were suddenly very interesting. He gripped those warm and gentle hands and fixed her dark eyes with his. "Thank you." was all he said but it meant so much more that he couldn't say right now. He would give anything to have Djaq safe and back at the camp right now instead of being kept prisoner for his actions. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Will began to shiver partly from lying on the cold floor and partly from worry about what he had caused. Did Nettlestone and Locksley look the same as Clun? Had more people been innocently slaughtered?

"Let me help you up" said Djaq putting one of her arms around his shoulders and easing him into a sitting position against the cell wall. She grimaced in pain and Will was reminded that she too had received a blow to the head. "Are you ok Djaq?" he said in a low worried voice. She smiled and nodded. "I have a headache but I will be fine. I wasn't unconscious for that long." She leaned and rested her head on his shoulder and he leaned into her. His head still throbbed and felt like a herd of cattle were stampeding around in there. They would have to come up with some sort of plan soon to find Much, the other prisoners and escape but a little while resting and regaining some strength seemed like a good idea now.

Suddenly there was the sound of multiple boots walking along the corridor. Djaq and Will both opened their eyes and stood shakily preparing to face whatever awaited them. The footsteps stopped outside the cell door and a set of keys jangled and echoed as they turned in the lock. The door was flung open revealing Guy of Gisborne flanked by six guards. He smiled malevolently looking at them. "Sheriff wants me to loosen your tongues before he speaks to you. There is no way you or your Saracen lady are getting away this time young Mr Scarlet." Gisbourne's words were amplified around them in the damp stone chamber.

The six guards advanced slowly on the cell holding manacles in their hands. In their weakened state Djaq and Will were no match for them but they would now be taken easily. They backed into the corner of the cell both still shaky on their feet still holding hands tightly for support. Guy laughed and the sound sent a shiver down Djaq's spine.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Robin was hurrying back to the camp. He kept glancing nervously behind to see John carrying Much carefully over his shoulder. It was unusual for Much to be so quiet for such a long time. Normally they all resorted to yelling at him to shut up and throwing food at him playfully.

Robin had offered his help in carrying Much but John had insisted he could carry him a great deal faster back to camp on his own. They carefully made their way down the slope to the camp and stopped dead in their tracks. The trapdoor was wide open! Robin started to edge closer, his bow drawn ready to fire. Had Allan finally betrayed them completely and revealed their location to the Sheriff? A final insult from their shamed friend?

He heard a rattle of pots being knocked over and then Marian hurried out of the leafy entrance almost barrelling into him. "Marian…what in gods name do you think you are doing sneaking about in the camp? I could have shot you…now help us with Much…he is badly injured!" said Robin. He was glad to see his beloved again but right now they had to help Much and find out what happened to Will and Djaq.

Marian had been dropping the food parcels and Wills clothes off at the camp. She had not expected to see Robin again that day and had been surprised to hear hurrying footsteps. Now she could see the worry in Robin's face. She looked to John and saw Much's body slung across his shoulder blood oozing from a deep head wound. Where were Will and Djaq, they had been with Much? She needed to help now. Allan would wait at the crossroads to meet up with her at least for now.

Marian ran back inside the camp and threw some scattered possessions off a low bunk as John carried Much in. For such a big and hulking man John laid Much on the bunk with gentle hands. She put her hands out and supported Much's poor wounded head as it came to rest on the bunk. He was still out cold and his skin was white and clammy under the blood. Marian had never seen him look so frail and helpless. As she looked at Much, Robin walked over to Djaq's bunk and grabbed her medical kit and a jug of water.

"Where are Will and Djaq? Weren't they with Much in Clun?" said Marian anxiously looking from Robin to John. "Captured. Sheriff's men have taken them. They took the men from the village too." growled John his face like thunder. His fists were clenched so hard that his knuckles were white. "I will go and free them!" said John and turned to leave.

"John! You cannot go alone. We must help Much and then find out all we can about what happened before we do anything. As soon as we have a plan we will go and get them…listen to me my friend!" said Robin putting his hand on John's shoulder. John did not look happy but seemed to calm a little for now. He turned his attention to Much and saw that Marian had begun to clean his head wound with some of the cloth and water. He examined the rest of Much for other injuries but it seemed it was just the head wound and the dislocated shoulder. That really needed popping back into its socket preferably before Much awoke.

Robin had dislocated his shoulder in a riding accident when he was fifteen. His father and another man had to hold him down when it was reset to stop him jumping up in pain. He remembered the agony of bone sliding across raw tendons and muscle and how loud he had screamed for his mother from his bedchamber. "John pass me your belt and then help me pull that arm back into place my friend" he said hoping the task would prevent John from rushing to the castle without a plan.

Marian finished cleansing the wound. Now that it was free from blood the wound was not as shocking. It needed a good few stitches and when Much awoke he would have the headache to end all headaches. She studied Much's pale face. Marian hated to see anyone in distress or pain and right now that was Much. He didn't look at all peaceful in the patchy rays of light that penetrated through the forest canopy. She took a clean rag, dipped it in water and placed it on Much's forehead to cool it. She saw Robin move to be near Much's shoulder with John's belt and moved over to give him some room.

Robin put the belt carefully around Much's arm and body and gave the end to John. "'Hold this steady my friend whilst I manipulate the shoulder back in…Marian, if he wakes up hold him down, I need him to be as still as possible for this." They nodded back grimly at him. Robin stepped deftly up onto the bunk and stood over Much. He grabbed the arm. "I'm sorry if this hurts my friend." In one quick hard movement he rotated the arm and pushed as hard as he could. He could feel it sliding back into position.

Much's eyes shot open wider than Robin had seen before or even thought possible but they weren't focussed and rolled in every direction. His face took on an agonised expression and he let out a blood curdling scream! "Marian, John, hold him down!" shouted Robin. He had to finish and quickly so as not to cause his friend more pain than necessary. John held on to the belt with one big hand and held Much firmly down with the other. Marian cupped Much's face on either side with her delicate hands and whispered reassurances into his ears. Much's face was screwed up now and tears of pain flowed down his face. He had stopped screaming but she noticed him biting down hard on his lips and he was taking short shallow breaths. "Shssssh, it will be better in a moment Much, not long now!"

Robin pushed again with a renewed strength. He couldn't stand to see pain on anyone's face let alone his most trusted friend. The bone moved more this time and finally popped back into place. Robin let out a big sigh of relief and carefully folded the injured arm across his friends' chest. Much seemed to visibly relax with every second and John let go of him gently removing the belt. "I am sorry to cause you pain Much but we had to right your shoulder…how do you feel?" said Robin.

Much had never experienced a pain so intense. He had been having a long harsh nightmare of the battle in the village when pain had ripped through his shoulder. Someone was pushing his arm causing white hot flashes to rip though him and he screamed. Someone else was holding him down trying to stop him escaping! He had to run. The soldiers were still attacking him! He opened his eyes but everything was blurred and lurching from side to side. Panic rose up in his chest. He was going to die!

Somewhere in the midst of this panic he felt gentle hands on his face and a calming whisper in his ear. A woman's voice…Marian...how had she got to the village? Why was she here in the midst of the danger? The pain intensified and then all of a sudden he felt a click in his shoulder. The pain reduced to a dull throb to match the throb in his head. He could hear Robin? What was going on? He opened his eyes and tried to focus them again. Everything was still blurry but he could just about make out the camp. He must have had some big bang to the head. The last thing he could remember was running from the soldiers. He had to get help for Will and Djaq. He heard Robin ask him how he was feeling and looked at his blurry master. "Awful…how did I get here?" Much was surprised at how horse his voice sounded.

Robin was relieved to hear Much speak and breathed a sigh of relief noticing Marian do the same. He quickly recapped the events from finding Much to where he woke up. "What happened to Will and Djaq Much, we need to know so we can help them?"

Much tried to raise himself from the bed but flopped back down defeated when pain flared up in his arm. "We were attacked! First by angry villagers then by soldiers!" he said. Robin was confused. "Why were you attacked by the villagers? What had you done to them?" he asked angrily. All they ever did was try to help the poor!

Much told them about the Sheriffs demands after Will and the fool had escaped. "Will looked devastated Robin. He offered to give himself up for our freedom; I don't know what will happen now that the Sheriff has him again…we must get them out Robin and soon!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**OK I DIDN'T INTEND TO BE THIS MEAN WHEN I STARTED THIS CHAPTER. IT GETS PRETTY DARK AND ANGSTY FOR WILL AND DJAQ SORRY.**_

_**BEAR IN MIND THAT THERE IS LOTS OF THE STORY TO GO AND I AM A SUCKER FOR A HAPPY ENDING.**_

_**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! THEY ARE MOST WELCOME. ANY MORE WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**_

CHAPTER 13

Djaq recoiled from the harsh blow to her cheek then raised her head her eyes set defiantly. She was resolved to show no emotion, they would not have the satisfaction of hearing her cry in pain or for mercy. Her cheek was on fire and throbbing joining her bleeding lips and nose. Guy was just trying to get her to react, to scream out. "Still nothing to say Saracen…how about another punishment for young Mister Scarlett?" mocked Guy sadistically. Djaq heard the Sheriff quietly laughing from his seat.

The guards had taken them from the cell by force. Will and Djaq had put up a fight but were overpowered by sheer numbers and their weakened state. They had been unceremoniously dragged to the great hall and locked in manacles. Djaq with her arms behind her tied to a stone pillar. Will had been manacled at the hands and then suspended over the cover to the pit Robin had told them about when the Sheriffs sister had arrived. Djaq could see his arms trembling as the muscles strained in their alien and uncomfortable position. His long legs just off the pit cover. His eyes were cold and glaring over at Guy with a hatred she hadn't seen since his father had been murdered.

"You seem to be wearing one of my men's uniform outlaw!" said the Sheriff. "Does it belong to you? A clue-no! Guards, remove the tunic!" he hissed with a malevolent smile. One of the guards who had been stood at the door walked over to Will and drew his dagger. He slit down the front of the stolen tunic and across the arms so that it slid to the floor revealing Wills bruised chest from the day before. She could see a thin sheen of sweat across his chest from the strain of being suspended in that position. Djaq noticed that Wills gaze did not change in expression but his eyes shifted over to the Sheriff. What dark thoughts were going through his head?

On seeing the bruise from the day before the Sheriffs smile widened, "I seem to remember ordering your execution yesterday boy, but instead you decide to humiliate me by killing my executioner and a guard and escaping…now to show the idiots around here that I don't take this too well fifteen men are in the castle dungeons awaiting torture and execution! Recapturing you and the Saracen woman is the icing on the proverbial cake!" He walked over menacingly to Will and aimed a heavy blow at him using the previous days bruise as a target. "By the time I have finished with you two you will both be screaming for mercy and begging for death to come quickly! One of your Outlaw friends is already dead. What was his name now…the moron who I made a noble last year?"

Will grunted at the blow to the ribs. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes awash with pain and guilt. His head dropped and hung low with shame. Much was dead? How would Robin react to the death of his oldest and closest friend? Fifteen men were also to be executed along with Djaq, the person he cared for…loved…more than anything was being beaten with him. His heartbeat increased just thinking of her in pain. He had always hated the Sheriff but this act took everything to a whole new level of revulsion in him. "Do what you want with me Sheriff but let the men and Djaq go." He said lifting his head and looking at Vasey. His voice was low but full of hatred. "You are a pitiful man Sheriff. Whatever you do to me now doesn't matter. Robin will find you and kill you. Let the others go now if you want even a scrap of mercy from him!"

Djaq was shocked at the venom in his voice but she hadn't missed the look of despair on Wills face when the Sheriff had mentioned Much, her and the fifteen men. Much wasn't dead…he couldn't be dead. Will blamed himself completely and she knew how this would affect him having witnessed first hand the nightmares about his mother's death. The outlaws had all escaped from the sheriff at one time or another; it was just unlucky this time that the Sheriff had decided to take his revenge. "Will no! Stay strong! Do not listen to him. He lies!" she said to him. Guy spun around and backhanded her across the jaw with enough force to snap her head back on the stone pillar. "Silence Saracen scum!" he yelled and curled his hand into a fist to strike again.

Will felt the rage bubble up inside him as he saw Djaq's head loll forward out cold and unresponsively. He struggled against the manacles feeling the cool steel bite into his wrists. "LEAVE HER ALONE GISBORNE…I'll KILL YOU…YOU HEAR ME…TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I'LL…!" Guy turned, and lunged at Will his fist still clenched. He reined down blow after blow on the defenceless carpenter feeling a satisfying crack on the last punch as injured ribs finally shattered. Will screamed loudly at this having bitten down on his lip beforehand. He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself but it caused him red hot flares of agony as a strange gurgling sound escaped his lips. He couldn't breathe properly and it felt like there was an iron band tightening around his chest with every second.

"Thank you Gisborne…that will do for now I think. We don't want him to die before we have had our fun. Let's go and see how our other prisoners react to pain before dinner. Post double guards outside this room and at all entrances and exits to the castle. We wouldn't want dear Robin to show up unannounced before we are finished would we?" said the Sheriff almost cheerfully. He rose and walked over to Will who now hung motionless in the centre of the room. Vasey grabbed Wills head and lifted it to look directly in his eyes which were glazed with pain. A thin trickle of blood ran down the corner of his mouth. "Are you learning yet…hmmn? I do not like to be made a fool of outlaw." His voice was low and menacing now. He removed his hand letting Wills head flop forward not having the energy to raise it himself.

"My lord, shouldn't we kill them now…we don't know where Hood is or the Nightwatchman for that matter." Said Gisborne agitated. "Shut up Gisborne, this is not your decision. I want to let them stew and squirm for a while yet!" said the Sheriff as he strode towards the door and walked out swishing his cloak.

"Don't think you will be rescued Mister Scarlett…the castle is locked down tighter than it has ever been before. Gather some strength. You are going to need it when I come back to this room. As for the Saracen scum…you will have never heard such screams of agony!" said Guy and followed the Sheriff out.


	14. Chapter 14

_Once again thanks for all of the reviews everyone. Glad you seem to be enjoying this story. Chapters 14 and 15 are a bit shorter than the last few. I would have done them as one but keeping with the specific characters per story I thought I would split it. These next two focus back on the outlaws at the camp. Chapter 16 which will be up very soon is back to the dark, dark, angst of Will and Djaq being held prisoner._

_Enjoy! X_

CHAPTER 14

"Hold still Much…this will hurt a whole lot more if you keep on squirming and wriggling!" said Marian exasperated as she finished stitching up the red and angry looking wound on his head as he lay on the bunk. He was still pale and unsteady but there was a slight trace of colour returning to his cheeks and his voice seemed completely recovered which was a good sign.

"Ouch…ouch…leave it…ouch…it's fine that's enough, as long as its not bleeding anymore I don't care about a silly scar…Robin we need to go to the castle now…immediately!" said Much getting more impatient and loud with every passing second. "Will and Djaq need our help and those poor men of the villages are in terrible danger…I'm such an idiot, why did I run away…you stupid coward Much! He said mumbling the last part to himself barely audibly. Robin however heard exactly what was said as he carefully put Much's arm into a sling and immobilised it to his torso. He looked to Marian as she threaded the last stitch and expertly tied the thread off almost as well as Djaq could do it.

"Much my friend what you did was not cowardly. If you hadn't escaped we would not have a clue what happened, we would have had to rescue you also and besides, you could barely string a coherent sentence together when we found you so what help would you have been in the castle in your injured state?" he said placing a reassuring hand on Much's uninjured shoulder and fixing his eyes with his own. "Marian has to return to Nottingham soon and will be able to get us information on what is going on. I am meeting her after sunset to assess the situation and work out what to do. We mustn't rush into what I am sure is a trap."

Marian came to stand next to Robin and nodded in agreement. "I must meet up with Allan and be chaperoned back to the castle...don't look at me like that Robin." She said as Robins expression darkened. "I know he isn't one of your gang now but he would not want to see anyone harmed, especially Will and Djaq! Once I am back at the castle I will do what I can to help."

Much was incensed, they had to go now! Marian would do what she could but she couldn't risk revealing herself to the Sheriff and Guy. Every moment that they waited Djaq and Will could be getting tortured and who knew what the fate of the villagers would be. Being a member of Robin Hood's gang meant certain execution. Being a pawn in the middle of it all meant your fate was uncertain but dire. He tried to stand up but as he did the ground seemed to lurch up from the left as though someone had grabbed and tilted it. It was only the strong arms of John who caught him from falling flat on his face. "You…sit down and stay here!" said John with his usual blunt manner. John stood next to Much as though on guard. Much would not be going anywhere for now at least.

Marian gathered her few things together and made her way gracefully to the entrance. "Robin I have to go…they will notice I am missing if I wait any longer. Get some rest Much, if you want to help the best thing to do would be to rest and gather your strength. John keep an eye on him" she looked over at Robin and beckoned him outside the camp as she left." He bounded over to the entrance and caught up with her.

Robin grabbed Marian's shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace resting his chin on the top of her head. He took a deep breath just to inhale her scent and held her tighter. Saying goodbye to her was becoming harder each time they did it and now they were engaged it almost tore his heart in two. "I know you can get vital information for us Marian but wouldn't it be safer to stay here. We can get our information another way and rescue everyone my love."

"Robin we both know that for now I must remain at the castle. I can be of much better use there than I can be her running into fights here without even thinking. I will take as much care as I can but maybe I can reason with Guy and the Sheriff or at least check in on the prisoners…anyway I bet Will and Djaq have escaped and are on their way here right now!" said Marian. She pulled free of the embrace and leaned into a passionate kiss with her fiancé. When they were together like this the whole world seemed to melt away if only for a moment. Taking one last look at him she turned and walked out of the camp. "See you after nightfall in the usual place Robin." She called over her shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Allan was growing nervous. He leaned against a tree at the side of the crossroads looking for sins of Marian. His horse tethered nearby was contentedly eating some greenery. It had begun to drizzle with rain and he had been waiting for Marian for almost an hour now after having paid his favourite nunnery another visit. It was becoming something of a habit he thought and then chuckled to himself at his own bad joke.

Had Marian abandoned him and joined up with Robin again? He couldn't really blame her. He would rejoin the outlaws in a heartbeat truth be told given the opportunity. If only his desire for money and title didn't get in the way. He shook his head. He was way past being able to rejoin them now. His face still remembered the punch from John and the venomous way he had yelled traitor! He could see how Robin had looked at him when they had fought in the castle and he could barely stand to think of the look Will had given him when he and the fool had been brought before the Sheriff. Betrayal and disappointment etched on his closest friends face.

Allan shook his head. He tried to push these thoughts away and focus on his new role. At least he had money now and a roof over his head…blood money. Suddenly he heard a rustling of leaves on the ground and Marian emerged leading her horse from the thick forest to his left.

"Where've you been? Gisborne is going to kill me for being so late with you! Come on lets get back." He said impatiently barely looking at her and walking over to untie his horse. It wasn't Marian who would have to be yelled at by Gisborne. Allan himself would be the one dressed down again. He was beginning to wonder whether the money was really worth it.

"Allan wait, something bad has happened!" said Marian urgently. He turned and looked at her. "I know, I know…you said about the revenge the Sheriff planned, no doubt now you have warned the lads they will be right on with their rescuing and doing good now. I bet Will didn't even tell you or Robin that I helped him and that fool escape did he? Robin will never know that I'm trying to do my best and make amends…oh no, muggings here will be forced to be the castle whipping boy for the re…"

"Much, Will and Djaq were in Clun this morning when the soldiers attacked Allan." Said Marian sharply grabbing his arm and swinging him to face her, cutting him off mid sentence. "I have just been helping Robin patch and sew Much back together again and the guards have captured Djaq and Will. Who knows what the sheriff will do with them when he gets hold of them!" Marian didn't know who she was angrier with; Allan for being such an idiot or the Sheriff for such wickedness?

Allan looked as though he had just been slapped by her. He was rarely lost for words but all he could think of now was getting back to the castle and helping his former friends. When he had betrayed Robin he hadn't wanted anyone to get hurt but lately too many people had died or been injured. Now two of the people he had been closest to were in grave danger, possibly dead already.

"Is Much gonna be alright?" he said looking into Marians eyes. "Not being funny or anything but even though we used to bicker and argue all the time I thought he was…is…alright."

Marian moved to mount her horse aware of the urgency for them to return to the castle. "He should be fine with rest as long as John can stop him running off on an unplanned rescue mission. Come one we need to get back. I need to find out what is going on with the villagers who have been taken and if we can help Will and Djaq. I know you are not with Robin any more Allan but I am sure if you help it will go a long way to making amends with him!" she said as she set off down the road to the castle at a gallop.

As Allan mounted his horse and set off after her he thought to himself that he would have helped Will and Djaq whether it meant gaining favour with Robin or not. No one else would die today if he could help it.


	16. Chapter 16

_Ok once again thanks for the reviews!_

_Here is chapter 16. WARNING its very dark again like chapter 13._

_Hope you like it and remember again that I am a sucker for happy endings._

CHAPTER 16

Djaq had never woken so suddenly. She had been dreaming of home… a new dream where home was a strange fusion of desert sands, exotic aromas and now a lush green forest containing her one true desire. The peace and tranquillity of this façade was shattered by the impact of ice cold water like miniature daggers onto her skin. She gasped and jerked her head up struggling to focus her eyes on the brooding leather clad man in front of her. She would know that outline anywhere even in the dim light of the hall…Gisborne!

"You have had enough rest Saracen…pretty boy over there doesn't seem to want to wake up right now so I'll have to make do with amusing myself with you. Pity…he needs to suffer much more after the stunt he pulled with that fool." Guy almost spat the last words. "Sheriff has retired for the evening but he wanted me to remind you of your place in the world before you are put to a traitor's death."

Djaq stole a quick glance over at Will. He was paler than ever in the flickering torchlight if that was possible and hung limply from the manacles. His head was titled forward at an odd angle and she could see the bruising on his torso turning multiple hues of black and purple. What other injuries had Guy caused with his vicious attack? She needed to help him, comfort him, right now. Looking back at Guy she fixed her gaze defiantly at him as though daring him to do something. "You are a coward Gisborne. Hiding behind the Sheriff's power, answering his every beck and call…my friends tell me that you even abandoned your own baby to die in the forest before I arrived here. A more evil act I do not know of!"

Rage built up in Gisborne. How dare this Saracen woman talk to him like that? He stepped to one side of the stone pillar Djaq was manacled to and grabbed her left arm. It was already twisted behind her but now his vice like grip rotated it much more than it was meant to. He knew this would cause untold pain in his victim. Sure enough Djaq could no longer keep quiet and let out an ear piercing scream as her muscles and tendons were stretched way beyond their maximum range. Much more pressure and her upper arm would snap like a dry twig! "Beg for mercy Saracen!" whispered Gisborne leaning his head next to Djaq's ear and using his free hand to grab her jaw!

She couldn't bear the pain for much longer nor could she bear to beg this twisted man for mercy. After her capture as a slave Djaq would not be made to beg for mercy again. She had made that vow soon after being rescued by Robin and joining the gang. Right now however the pain was unbearable and a single tear trickled down her cheek.

"What's the matter Saracen? Is that not enough pain for you to beg yet?" said Guy twisting a little further. Djaq screamed again as she felt some of the muscles in her arms stretch beyond their endurances and tearing. She could feel her vision dimming again and would soon black out from the pain again.

"I TOLD…YOU…TO…LEAVE HER…ALONE…GISBORNE!" said a loud but faltering voice from the centre of the room. Gisborne let go of Djaq's arm and jaw and looked over at Will in surprise. He hadn't expected him to wake after the zero response he had garnered minutes earlier.

Djaq blinked and emerged from the muffled black tunnel she had been retreating into at the sound of Wills voice. She was awash with pain but the sound of him trying to protect her gave her hope and renewed energy. Looking over at him however she wished he had remained quiet. It seemed as though the shouting had drained him of his energy reserves. He hung limply in the manacles and his head had barely raised. A loud rasping sound came from his chest every time he breathed and every breath he took was slow and laboured. At the corner of his mouth the trickle of blood had been renewed. Djaq did not like this. She had seen men on battlefields die from a blow to the chest without a piercing wound.

The only part of Will which still showed energy and passion were his eyes which were staring at Gisborne as though aflame. Djaq knew that those eyes were like true windows to Wills soul having spent the past year and a half gazing into them and…falling in love…with the man behind them. She feared for him now like she had feared for her brother before his death.

"Ah, the sleeping outlaw awakes at last!" said Guy. "Here I was enjoying some time alone with your woman Mr Scarlett when you make yourself available for punishment again. You know…even if you were untied and fully fit you wouldn't last one minute against me" Guy walked away from Djaq and stood facing Will. Without much force he saw the darkest and oldest of the bruises on Wills chest and pressed two fingers on it as if hitting a target.

Will's breath caught in his throat and he let out a strangled half choking sound. His eyes grew wider than Djaq thought possible and with each gurgling breath small bubbles of blood appeared where the thin trickle had forming in the corner of his mouth. He did not pass out but his eyes became glazed with pain loosing some of their sparkle. She could not bear this anymore and though she had vowed not to beg she was on the verge of begging Guy to spare Will.

Guy was about to continue with the torture when the great halls door opened. Allan walked in followed by two guards trying to look confident and avoiding looking at Will and Djaq. "I've just got back from the convent with Marian. She wants to have a private word with you…wouldn't say what it was about though" He focussed his eyes on the floor not wanting to meet the stare of Djaq or to look at the poor beaten body of Will hanging gravely injured in front of him.

"Tell her I will be there when I am finished with my important castle business for the Sheriff Allan. I bet you are glad you betrayed your friends now aren't you if this is what being an outlaw gets you?" said Gisborne. He looked at Allan and laughed as though mocking him.

Allan swallowed hard and nodded in agreement unsure he could respond to that with what Guy had said. "Err…she said it was urgent Guy. Said she needed to see you on a matter close to her heart as soon as possible" lied Allan thinking on his feet. He couldn't let Guy know the main reason Marian wanted to see Guy was to stop the torture and get as much information as possible about the sheriffs new plan.

"Very well…if the lady needs me so urgently I cannot keep her waiting. She might still be traumatised from her kidnapping by Hood" said Guy. His mood seemed to have completely changed now he had Marian on his mind and he went to walk out of the room.

"I'm not being funny or anything but shouldn't we move these two outlaws to the dungeons where Marian is not likely to go or see them. You know how delicate ladies can be…and she is a very delicate lady." said Allan knowing Will and Djaq would have a better chance for escape or at least some recovery away from this torture room. He couldn't bear it if one of them or both of them died.

"Hmmn…very well. Move them to the dungeons…no wait…move them to the strong room. Hood knows we aren't holding any tax money at the moment so it will be the last place he searches should he come looking for them on a silly rescue mission. Oh and Allan…don't mess up or take pity on your former friends!" said Gisborne and walked out.

Allan looked over at Djaq who appeared to be about to shout angrily. He gave her a quick wink and shook his head very slightly trying to let her know that he was trying to help them both. Stealing a quick glance at Will Allan knew he was too far enveloped in pain to really know what was going on at the moment.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

"I'm coming with you…you can't stop me. I'm not staying here, I'm perfectly fine. Look I can walk in a straight line now…well kind of…anyway that doesn't matter…don't look at me like that Master!" yelled Much grabbing his sword and shield awkwardly with his good arm.

Robin smiled at his trusty friend. He knew Much wanted to go to the castle but at the moment he was more of a hindrance than an asset. True he was much better than when he had come stumbling into the forest but with only one free arm he couldn't defend himself in a fight. "Much listen to me. I do not doubt your bravery or good intentions but you need to stay here. John and I will find out what we can from Marian and bring Will and Djaq home...bring them all home."

"But Master…I coul…" began Much before he was interrupted by John; "Much you are wasting time. Stay here, rest, gather your strength. We need to go now. Marian will be waiting." John placed his arm on Much's shoulder in support then turned and walked to the entrance of the camp. "We will be back with them as soon as possible Much. Do not fret too much whilst we are gone." Said Robin and followed John.

Much had begun pacing backwards and forwards before they were even out of his earshot. He looked around at the camp. His kitchen area, Djaq's medicines behind her bunk, the pile of wood Will was planning on turning into some chairs. What would the gang do without its two most creative members?


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the delay

Here is Chapter 18

Thanks for all of the reviews again. They really mean a lot and keep me writing this!

CHAPTER 18

Will was screaming. He did not have the energy to voice his agony or raise his head but his body was silently crying out for relief. Nothing else registered in his conscious thoughts, his eyes open but unseeing. He did not hear Allan enter the hall or Gisborne leave and he could not see the way Djaq stared over at him silently pleading him to hold on.

Each breath was excruciating. It felt as though an iron band was being tightened around his chest with every inhalation and his lungs which were making a strange rasping sound felt as though they were on fire. Streaks of pain ran up his arms but Will wasn't sure if that was to do with the beatings or the fact he was still suspended from the ceiling by his arms. Either way he was dizzy and light-headed. The pain from the rest of the beatings paled into the background compared with the inferno that was now his chest. He wasn't sure how long he could hold on but one thing kept him fighting…Djaq. He would do anything to protect her, anything to get her out of here now. Why hadn't he told her his true feelings?

Djaq wanted to free her hands from the manacles and lash out at Allan. Her former friend, Wills former best friend had casually walked into the hall where Will was slowly dying and apparently not even looked at him. As Gisborne left the chamber she was about to let loose with how she now felt towards Allan and what she would do to him had she the chance when Allan winked at her and slightly shook his head. Djaq closed her mouth abruptly. What was he planning? Was he mocking her or did he plan to do something to help?

She looked at him in his new black clothing silhouetted in front of the flickering torchlight. How quickly he had assumed his role as Gisborne's right hand man. Did he regret anything that had happened? Months ago before his treachery had been revealed Djaq believed him to be a good man but his actions since had made her rethink. Yes he had helped Will escape yesterday but only because he knew he wouldn't be found out. What was he doing now winking at her? She straightened herself up to relieve pressure on her arms and to appear stronger to Alan than she felt.

"How can you help Gisborne Allan? How can you see your former friends tortured and in pain? I used to trust you, respect you Allan A Dale. Now I pity you and the path that you have set out on. It can only lead to misery and loneliness." She said quietly looking directly into his eyes hoping to get a reaction.

Allan blinked but did not respond; instead he turned to the guards with him and said "Go fetch the keys to their manacles. The gaoler has them lads. I will stay here and watch these two traitors." The guards turned and left, their heavy boots echoing in the quiet hall.

"I see you are up to giving orders now Allan. How much are you being paid for your despicable new job?" Spat Djaq angrily. The pain in her arm throbbed synchronising with the anxious beating of her heart for Will. The pain fuelled her anger and she directed it towards Allan. This seemed to affect him now and he quickly walked over to her with an anxious expression on his face. "Djaq, can't you see I am trying to help? I came here to stop Guy doing any more damage to the two of you…managed to get him to release you somewhere other than the dungeons…I don't want to see you die at their hands." He said quietly and laid a hand on Djaq's shoulder. His cheeks flared with shame at how his friends now saw him.

Djaq shrugged her shoulder angrily to get him to move his hand and again her arm flared with pain. "If you want to help then let us go now and help me get Will out of here. He needs me…I need to help him. Look at him Allan…look what Gisborne has done to him!" she yelled incensed. If he wanted to help what was stopping him? Djaq looked over at Will again now too. His eyes were still open but he made no movement other than the slow rising of his battered chest.

"Djaq, I'm sorry. Look it's not that simple. Marian has just come back from the camp. She told me to get Gisborne to her so she could find out what is going on. Robin will be here soon and they will think of a plan to get you and the villagers out. If I let you go now Gisborne will know something is going on and the villagers will have no chance. Trust me…I am helping. The guards will be back soon. When you get to the strong room take care of Will. BELIEVE ME DJAQ!" Said Allan. He needed her to know that he was working with them not against them.

Something in the way Allan spoke resonated with Djaq. She hadn't seen him being this honest since his brother's death or when he had talked to her just before his treachery had been exposed. "I believe you, Allah knows why though." She said just as the guards re-entered the hall. She whispered just loud enough for Allan to hear. "Just make sure Will survives please Allan. Bring me some medical items. Promise me!" He nodded and turned to the guards.

"Right lads, you two take the Saracen woman to the strong room and then return to carry Mr Scarlett here. I will lower him down whilst you take her. It's not like he's in any state to fight me is it lads? Just make sure she doesn't try to escape. Sheriff has big plans for these two…they will regret the day they chose to fight with Robin Hood"

The two guards walked over to Djaq with a menacing look on their faces. She hardened her face and avoided their gazes as they unlocked the manacles holding her to the frigid stone pillar. Before she had the chance to flex her injured arm and get some feeling back in her hands the guards grabbed her and dragged her towards the door. Her feet barely touched the floor as the guards tossed the keys at Allan and kept on walking. Djaq took a look over her shoulder at Will still hanging motionless in the centre. Please let him be alright she repeated over and over in her head as the door closed behind her.

Allan was glad the soldiers had taken Djaq leaving him alone with Will. He would lower him and unlock the manacles. If it were left to the guards they would just let him fall to the floor. He quickly went over to the lever holding the chain to the ceiling and slowly let it fall inch by inch. Will's feet touched the floor but as soon as there was give in the chain his knees buckled and his body slowly sank to the floor. Will let out a loud groan and began gasping as he lay on his side. Allan had never seen his friend like this. The outlaws had been relatively lucky with injuries except the fate of poor Roy last year. Still, Will was young and healthy; he could pull through this with help from Djaq Allan prayed.

The chain slackened off completely and Allan knelt besides the young carpenter anxiously. He undid the manacles at his wrists and removed them shocked at the raw and bleeding skin underneath from the strain of his lanky body weight. His own beating at the hands of Gisborne earlier in the year paled into insignificance to this. Will was still gasping as he lay on his side so Allan gently held him and rolled him slowly onto his back. The floor was cold and damp but it took pressure off all the bruising on Wills chest. How could this have happened? How could he work for the man who did this to people?

He looked at Will's face. His mouth was moving and trying to form words. As he did so the thin trickle of blood started again from the corner of his mouth. Allan laid his hand on Will's forehead to comfort him and leaned in close to hear what he was saying. He put his ear inches away from Will's mouth and could just make out one word very weakly. "Djaq?"

"Shhhh, save you energy mate. Djaq is fine. I've arranged for you to be moved out of here. The guards will be back in a moment. I'm working with Marian to get you out. Robin will be here soon with John. You are going to have to hang on for a little while longer Will. Everything will be fine…I…I'm sorry for everything. For betraying the gang, for working for Gisborne and the Sheriff, for taking their money…god, ive made such a mess. I know I can't come back now but I need you to forgive me!"

Allan knew Will couldn't respond, he didn't even know if Will knew he was there. But it felt good just to ask for forgiveness and say those words. Maybe one day he would be granted it. This wasn't just a beating, Will was really badly injured. Every time he struggled for a breath Allan could hear a strange rattling sound coming from his chest.

Allan heard the unmistakeable sound of the guard's boots striding down the corridor. He looked down at Will "Hold on mate." He stood up so as not to appear to be helping Will and the guards re-entered. "Take him carefully lads- we don't want to damage Guy's new punch bag before he has the chance to beat him again do we now?" he laughed trying to act as though he didn't care at all when really he had never been so anxious.


	19. Chapter 19

_Ok I must apologise for taking so long to update but Ive been snowed under with work and have found this chapter difficult to write. I haven't written much with Guy yet so this is new territory. Chapter 20 will be up ASAP and continues with Will and Djaq being thrown into the strongroom. Hope you like this. Thanks again for all of the reviews!!!!!!_

CHAPTER 19

Marian paced in her chambers anxiously. Upon returning to the castle she had waited impatiently whilst Allan got some information off two guards at the main entrance. With every second that passed Djaq and Will faced more danger along with the villagers. Allan had approached her ashen faced and told her that Gisborne was torturing the outlaws in the great hall. She had needed to act fast and told him to go fetch Gisborne, not only would it halt the torture but she could get as much information as possible to help Robin. Allan had rushed off eager to help his former friends.

She stopped pacing as she heard a sharp knock at the door. Trying to look as calm as possible she called out "Come in." The handle turned opening the door to reveal the tall dark figure of Gisborne partially lit by the flickering torches in the corridor. He was breathing heavily and looked flushed.

"Marian, you wished to speak to me as a matter of urgency?" said Gisborne as he walked over to her and stood a little closer than Marian felt comfortable with. Since her 'rescue' the previous day Guy had been very protective of her. "Guy, I owe you many thanks for the last few days, your help yesterday was immense and allowing me to pay a visit to the nuns today was very gracious." She said looking up at his muscular form under the layers of black leather. He did seem to hold a power over her but that power was nothing compared to how she felt for Robin, her betrothed.

"I would do anything to help you Marian, do you not yet know how much I wish to please you, how you make me happy, how…" said Guy inching closer and reaching his gloved hand up to her face. She spoke quickly breaking his sentence midway through so to distract him. "Guy, I also wanted to talk to you about the prisoners that the Sheriff is holding, you told me he had ordered the capture of villagers this morning but they are innocents…some are little more than children."

She looked over at him and saw a momentary change in his features. His eyes set cold and his mouth tilted to the side before he looked at her again. "Sheriff has ordered their capture. I am following his orders with those men. It is not something I wish to discuss with you further Marian." He said quietly.

"But what will happed to them Guy? Surely they cannot be harmed, and I have heard also that two of Hoods outlaws have been captured. Is this true?" she said with a tone of worry. The Sheriff could not be that evil to do what she thought possible could he? Marian looked at him directly in the eyes to gauge his reaction.

"The villagers have been dealing with Hood and his men, Sheriff wants to make an example of them and they are to hang tomorrow. As for Hoods men we have captured the Saracen woman and by strange fortune the young Scarlet lad who's escape with that Fool caused all of this. Sheriff has an extra special fate for those two. Hood will not forget just what the Sheriff can do- they are traitors. After they have watched the villagers hang they will suffer a traitor's death. They are to be hung drawn and quartered!" said Gisborne malevolently. His eyes seemed to gleam at the thought of getting at Robin.

Marian's chest tightened as she felt anger welling up inside her. The thought of a traitor's death for Will and Djaq made her nauseous. Her father had witnessed traitors deaths like this and had refused to describe them in detail to her as he had been too horrified to say! Often the poor victims of this fate were still alive as they were cut open! And all of those villagers wiped out. Innocent lives wasted by the Sheriff. Gisborne did not seem very comfortable discussing it with her but he hadn't raised many objections since his concerns that morning. The Sheriff had so much control over him she thought angrily! She turned and paced to the fire with her back to him.

"I would have thought you would be glad to see the back of Hoods gang after what he did to you yesterday Marian?" said Gisborne. "He showed no regard for your safety when he dangled you from that tree and left you tied up there as he made his cowardly escape. Surely loosing two members of his gang will weaken him and leave him vulnerable?"

"How could you think I would agree to needless pain and killing Guy?" said Marian keeping her back to him. She stared into the dancing flames of the fire her blood pumping loudly in her ears. She had to find out where all of the prisoners were hiding and get the news to Robin! "You obviously do not know me at all if you think that horrific fate you have planned for the outlaws would be a desire of mine!" She spun around now and glared at him now barely controlling her anger.

"The Sheriff will care little what you think of the prisoner's fates. In fact the outlaws themselves will barely care by tomorrow if they remain in the state I last saw them in Marian. I am going along with the Sheriffs plan. I am his lieutenant and it is my duty to do his bidding plus I would do anything to get at Hood for what he did to you." Said Gisborne louder and becoming angry himself.

"I wish to see the outlaws before tomorrow Guy, to offer them some comfort before they are to die. Where are they being kept?" tried Marian. She had to get the information. Robin would need details to get both the villagers and Will and Djaq out.

"Absolutely not Marian. You are forbidden to visit them. They will spend their last night in misery, they deserve nothing more. They are being kept separately from the villagers in the dungeon in case Hood attempts a rescue..." Said Gisborne harshly. "…and before you ask, no I will not tell you where, it is better if you don't know."

"Guy, please let me see them…I onl…" began Marian but was cut off by Gisborne. "Marian I have said my peace with this matter. I suggest you get some rest tonight. You look tired and drawn still after your ordeal yesterday. Don't think about the outlaws anymore. Their fate is out of your hands. The Sheriff wants his revenge for being humiliated and nothing is going to stop him this time. Now I must take my leave of you. I have business that needs attending."

With that Guy turned and walked out of her chamber leaving Marian staring at the doorway as the door closed. She was furious at Gisborne, the Sheriff and at herself for being so useless in the situation. When Robin arrived they needed to come up with a plan and fast! Without even realising what she was doing she had begun pacing again.


	20. Chapter 20

_Well here is chapter 20 folks! When I started this I never imagined it would get this long but It has evolved along the way. Once again thanks for the comments. They keep me writing this and every comment is welcomed!_

_I am off this week so expect quite a few updates as I finish the story. I do have an idea for a new story which I will start as soon as this is complete._

_But for now back to the drama of Will and Djaq!_

_Enjoy (I hope)_

CHAPTER 20

The door to the strong room swung open and Djaq was flung unceremoniously through. She landed in a heap on the dark cold floor just inside and was immediately wary of the dangers in the room. The last time she had seen this place Will had almost been poisoned by a dart and Robin had narrowly missed molten lead amongst other things. She didn't dare move unsure as to whether the traps were still set.

The door slammed shut with an echo and was locked. She listened as the guards footsteps became muffled as they retreated down the corridor. Djaq tilted her head to face the back of the room. She let out a deep breath that she hadn't even realised she had been holding in when she saw that the hourglass had run through and the release mechanism was unset. The room wasn't booby trapped! "Allah be praised!" she muttered and slowly raised herself into a sitting position. One less thing to worry about! Her injured arm protested at being used but she would have to deal with that later. She was sore all over from her beating by Guy but the only thing Djaq could think of was Will. She ached to have him close to her and safe from danger.

Looking around the room again she could see the grooves from which molten lead had spouted and the deep slits where the spinning blades had emerged. There was only one lit torch in the room and this sent menacing shadows flickering in the recesses. How could they get out? There was a small chute that led to the great hall. It was where the count's money had been deposited. But even if the narrow chute was small enough for her to crawl through there was no way Will could follow. Where was he she wondered? She hoped that Allan had lowered him gently from his manacled position. Thinking of Allan confused Djaq; he had betrayed them and was working for Gisborne but again he was trying to help. Would he help the other prisoners too? Did he have the courage within him? Djaq knew he used to but now she wasn't sure.

Djaq stiffened when she heard the footsteps returning. She moved away from the doorway as the keys grated in the lock and light poured into the room from torches outside. She blinked as her eyes grew accustomed, momentarily blinded. Her heart was pounding in her chest as the guards half carried, half dragged an unmoving Will into the room and dropped him to the floor with a soft thud. Evidently they did not care for his welfare at all. "Enjoy your last night Saracen scum!" spat the taller of the guards and chuckled as they exited locking the two outlaws in their new prison.

As they walked away Djaq knelt down beside Will, the physicians training in her taking control for the moment. Starting at his head she brushed the dark hair off his face and began examining him. Normally Djaq distanced herself when looking at injured people but this was heartbreaking. Her breath caught in her throat and hot tears began to trickle down her bruised face as she surveyed the damage to Wills body. He was breathing but taking very slow laboured breaths.

Wills face was bruised from the blow to the head in Clun and from the few punches Gisborne hadn't aimed at his torso. Under the bruising His already pale skin was ashen and the trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth had half dried and congealed. His lips were tinged slightly blue which worried Djaq more. She pulled his jaw down and opened his mouth to check where the blood was coming from. It was difficult to see in the dim light but it seemed as though there were no cuts in his mouth save from a little nick where he had bitten down on his lips. Looking to the back of his throat Djaq could see thick blood bubbling and oozing up every time he took a breath. Ice cold fear washed over her. She had seen this before! The jagged edge of a broken rib had gone into his lungs! Without her doing something she had only seen before he would die! But how could she do it when she had no equipment?

Djaq's fears continued unabashed as she looked over his torso. Every part was bruised from the frenzied attack by Guy. It was a mass of purple and red even in the dim flickering light of the room. Djaq moved her trembling hand to the area that caused her the most concern. The area that she had already carefully bandaged the previous evening to avoid further damage.

Applying the least amount of pressure she could she gently felt around the area. It was swollen but she could feel two ribs give way under her fingers. One of those had nicked his right lung. She blinked as a long forgotten memory came flooding back to her…

_Djaq was in a tent used for treating soldiers. The heat of the midday sun made the air inside almost unbearable but her job continued as she heard the __muffled moans and cries of the injured around her. She placed a jug of water down next to a soldier who was little more than a boy. He had a fever from an infected arrow wound to the shoulder and she tried to sooth him with a cool cloth. "Saffiyah come here please, I need your assistance." came the deep voice of her father. She walked over taking care not to trip over her long robes. Her father was stood over a soldier who was clearly in a lot of pain. His breathing was laboured and his lips were blue. She could see that he had been hit quite violently in the chest. Maybe the blunt end of a sword or a shield she pondered? "What do you need father?" she enquired._

_Her father sighed. "His lung is damaged. One of the ribs has wounded it. I need to clear it out and seal it, if I don't he will surely die but even if I try he may well die anyway from the wound. You must be ready with this to hand me when I ask and as soon as you have done that fetch me a red hot poker from the cooking fire. I will use that to close off the lung before I sew him up again. Do you understand Saffiyah?" He handed her a dried hollow reed. She turned it over in her hands unsure of its use but with complete faith in her father. Men who had been as close to death as possible had been saved by him and she was glad to have learned even a fraction of his knowledge. She was filled with pride as she saw her father begin his skilful work and tried to commit every step to memory._

The memory of her father caused the tears to flow more freely down her face. She couldn't loose another man who she loved! First her brother and father, now Will. Her heart was breaking! Without any equipment all she could do for now was to take pressure off his chest allowing him to breathe more easily and get as much air as possible. As carefully as she could she lifted Will up and sat behind him. He was surprisingly heavy as dead weight compared with his slender body.

Djaq was glad Will was unconscious as every movement would be sheer agony to him. Inch by inch she slowly dragged him so that she was leaning against the stone walls and then lay him back against her at an angle. She leaned his head back across her shoulder which kept his throat open for air to get into his lungs more freely.

All that Djaq wanted to do was to embrace him and never let go again but for now to avoid pressure on his chest she laced the fingers of one hand through his. She cupped his face with the other and began to whisper reassurances into his ear the tears still flowing and now falling onto Wills face without Djaq realising. "Its all going to be fine…wait until we are back in the camp, we will all be moaning about squirrel stew again in no time…don't you leave me Will Scarlett…I cannot loose someone else as important again…I need you…I lo…"

"Djaq…Dja? Came a hoarse but groggy voice. Djaq looked down at Will. His eyes were open slightly and his face screwed up in a grimace at the pain he must have felt. The trickle of blood had started again as he tried to speak. "Sshhhh Will, don't try to talk…you need to save your strength for when Robin gets here. He will be here soon. I will watch over you whilst you rest. Do not worry help will arrive, today is not a good day to die, even John would agree with me there. I need you to do something for me Will…I need you to hold on! Do you understand?" she said imploringly.

Will nodded weakly and closed his hand around Djaqs fingers trying to comfort her too. She marvelled at how he did this. As gravely injured as he was he was still thinking of her. "We are going to be fine…just hold on!" she whispered as much to herself as to Will.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey here is chapter 21 quick on the heels of the last chapter. I'm on holiday this week so expect a lot of updates. Thanks for the reviews!!!

I actually know what is going to happen now. Everything is planned. It's the beginning of the end.

Enjoy what was meant to be just a short drabble of Allans thoughts but quickly became a full on angsty chapter.

CHAPTER 21

Allan watched as the guards took Will away paying little attention to his request for care. The unease and regret that had been eating him away seemed to bubble to the surface. Yes, Will and Djaq would probably still been captured had he not betrayed the gang but the guilt that overwhelmed him would not be there.

He didn't know what to do for the best. If he directly helped all of the prisoners to escape then he would have nowhere to go and would most probably be killed himself. If he did nothing then Allan did not think he could live with himself. He took a few deep shaky breaths to calm his nerves.

He needed a ploy; he used to be the tavern trickster for pity's sake! He needed something that would free the villagers and a distraction which would allow Robin to get Will and Djaq out; but what?

As he paced through the dim halls ideas were running through his head. He would have to make sure that whatever he did was untraceable. It was a pity that the secret of the black powder had been lost. Some of that placed around the castle would definitely cause lots of distraction! Maybe he could spread the rumour of the pestilence in Nottingham again? That would cause widespread panic! But the castle would be put on lockdown preventing anyone from getting in or out!

He passed by the entrance of the dungeons and heard the moans of the desperate villagers from within. A shiver went through him as he remembered his miserable time in there and the loss of hope he had suffered. The turn of events over the last months were still unbelievable to him as was the path taken to get there.

Walking down the steps to the castle kitchens he felt the intense dry heat from the great ovens already baking bread for the next day. The cooks and servants were busy milling around in organised chaos. He stared at the flames dancing in the clay oven as a maid stirred a simmering broth over it. A thought came to him; fire! That was a possibility. Fire would cause panic and disruption and for the castle to be evacuated. Where though, it would be too busy in the kitchens and too dangerous? He couldn't risk anything near the Sheriff because of the pact with Prince John. Maybe the stables that leant directly on the castle? He could free the horses and set light to the hay?

Before he could do anything though he had to fulfil his promise to Djaq. He needed to take some supplies to her for Will. He couldn't take much in case it was discovered and the Sheriff or Guy questioned its origins so he grabbed a jug, filled it with water and helped himself to some cleaned rags drying near an open fire. Djaq would have to make do with that for now and he hoped that they could escape so that she could fully tend to Will.

A year ago Allan had thought he was falling for Djaq. He had been stunned to hear Wills declaration of love for the woman as he had said he liked her. His best friend rarely spoke so much let alone with such passion. But over time when Allan had still been with the gang he had noticed the devotion and bond growing between Djaq and Will; lingering glances, always sitting together in camp, sharing watches at night, although they both seemed to deny it to themselves. Allan had reluctantly accepted this and had moved on now regarding her as a close friend. Well until all of the business that had passed between him and the gang. He sighed loudly garnering a few confused looks from the scullery maids bustling around him.

It was growing late now and the castle was quieter at night as Allan made his way back up the stone stairs and along the passageways. He had learned the castle layout like the back of his hand since talking up position there. No one knew this place better now he thought to himself not even Guy or the Sheriff who had little need to explore the servants areas.

Acting very confident he walked up to the two guards positioned by the strong room. "Evening lads!" he said smiling. "I need to speak to the prisoners for a few minutes to see if they want to start talking about Hoods whereabouts yet. Let me in."

The guards were familiar to Allan. They didn't seem too happy letting him in but grudgingly opened the door. Allan leaned close to one and said in a low voice "Look I'm not being funny lads but this is sensitive information. Not a word of this to anyone and ill make sure you get some extra payment Give me five minutes, they are in no fit state to fight so I should be fine."

Allan walked into the dim room shivering at the coldness in here. He couldn't see anything at first as the door closed behind. "Took you long enough" said a small angry voice over in the far corner.

His eyes adjusting to the light Allan could see Djaq staring at him. She held an unconscious Will upright in her arms supporting his head with her shoulder. Her cheeks were streaked with dried tears. The guilt rose again in Allan's chest. 'Just get them out now, to hell with the other villagers' said a little voice in his head. He shook himself out of this thought. Djaq and Will would never put their own lives ahead of the villagers.

"I've brought you some cloths and water, best I can do at the moment sorry." Said Allan avoiding her piercing gaze. "Anything else and Gisborne would know that you had help" He walked over to them and knelt down slightly looking at the way Will struggled with each breath. A sheen of sweat covered the young mans face and body which was a deathly white under the mottled bruising. "Let me help you clean him up Djaq, you look a state yourself" he said quietly.

"NO!" said Djaq angrily causing Will to stir slightly and let out a small moan. "We need you to get us out of here Allan, not a quick patch up…Will is…Will is dying Allan. I cannot do anything for him here." Her voice trailed off until it was barely audible. "Help us Allan."

"I am helping you Djaq, like I said before. Marian is waiting for Robin and I have my own plan to cause a big distraction. It's not as simple as just breaking you out. The other villagers are still here and I know you could not live with yourself if they were not freed. Look, the least I can do now is help you make Will comfortable." Without asking again he dipped one of the rags in the water and began smoothing it over Wills face wiping away the dirt sweat and blood. He was sure Will would protest at this had he been awake but he was still unresponsive.

"You two need to hold on Djaq, not long now and Robin will be here. I'll make sure there is a big enough distraction to get you out. Make sure you fix Will up like I know you can. Just hold on." He handed the cloth to a speechless Djaq. "I'm sorry for everything Djaq, if I could take everything back I would but it's gone too far now."

"Thank you Allan" said Djaq as she took over from keeping the fever down in Will. Her graceful hands made the task look very delicate. Wills breathing was still very strained but his face had relaxed slightly with the cooling water.

Allan turned and walked to the door. He took a deep breath his mind set now. He was no longer part of the gang but he would be damned if he did nothing to help them now. As the guards opened the door his mind was set. Now all he had to do was wait.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Robin and John were crouched besides the great stone pathway into the castle waiting for an opportunity to get inside. The air was growing colder with every passing minute after the sun had set but still there was no sign of visitors to the castle. Robin was growing impatient and restless whilst John had a face like thunder.

They were ready to spring into action, the hours of tension and restlessness channelled into coiled energy. Marian would be waiting for them, Will and Djaq would be relying on them coming. John could not bear think to what could be happening to them. He remembered the anguish and fears he had faced in the castle dungeons when Alice and his son John had been thrown in with him. The gang had come for him then and he would not let Djaq and Will down now.

The great gates of the castle opened gradually. John and Robin tensed as a garrison of soldiers rode through on horseback off on some mission. The thunderous footfall of the horses made the ground vibrate under John and Robins feet. There was no time to think where the soldiers were hearing right now. Robin signalled to John to move and they crept forward keeping stealthily to the shadows of the ditch at the side of the road. John could see two guards watching cautiously at the gate. They peered out in the darkness ahead of them obviously on the lookout for outlaws.

Robin smiled at John. Two guards! Hardly any contest at all. He grabbed a pebble from the ground and threw it so that the stone clattered along the road. The guards immediately became alert and emerged from the gate with their swords drawn. Evidently the castle guards had not learned anything or gained any intelligence since Robin had become an outlaw.

John and Robin leapt from their hiding place and went for a guard each. Silently they struck each guard hard on the back of their heads; Robin with the hilt of his sword, John with an end of his staff weapon. For such a bulky man John moved with surprising grace and speed. Years living in the forest had made him fast and agile. Before the guards had the chance to fall to the floor Robin and John grabbed their inert bodies and dragged them through the gateway into the shadowy recess. They immediately began to strip them of their uniforms.

Two minutes later John and Robin emerged wearing the guard's uniforms over their own clothes. They had bound and gagged the unconscious guards, hiding their prone forms under some sheeting and behind some barrels. No one would find them for hours. John stretched in his uniform which was tight and restrictive. The sooner he got out of it the better.

"Stop messing with the uniform John, we must go and find Marian! Time is of the essence." whispered Robin. He walked confidently towards the main stone steps into the castle and John hurried after him. "We need to get to Marians chamber as quickly as possible. She will be waiting for us there with information"

Entering the castle John became focussed upon the task at hand. Find Marian, save the prisoners, rescue Will and Djaq!


	23. Chapter 23

_**No! Your eyes aren't deceiving you. Two whole chapters in one night! I started with these two chapters as one big one but thought they worked better as two and that's why you are getting a BOGOF deal tonight!**_

_**Once again thanks for the reviews and don't worry the story will be back with Will and Djaq soon along with more of Allan being all worthy!**_

_**I have everything planned. All will be revealed so prepare for the final few chapters and thanks again for sticking by this story.**_

CHAPTER 23

Marian was pacing again. Her mind was whirring. She had heard nothing from Allan since sending him off to fetch Guy. What on earth was he doing? She hoped he had not abandoned Will and Djaq. Marian had been sure that Allan was helping but with no word from him he might be with discussing the situation with Guy or the Sheriff right now.

There was a knock at the door. Not the servants again thought Marian! She had told them ten minute ago that she was not hungry. "Go away please! I have told you to leave me tonight. I am not hungry!" said Marian impatiently. The door knocked again "Open the door m'lady! I have a message to you from Sir Guy" said a gruff voice with a thick accent that seemed somewhat familiar to her.

She crossed the room and lifted the latch opening the door. Two guards entered the room with their helmets pulled low over their faces. Marian did a double take as she recognised the beards of the guards! She quickly closed the door behind them and threw her arms around the smallest of the pair. "Robin, John, I have been so worried!" she said in relief. Robin returned the embrace holding onto his fiancée tightly. Just being in her presence calmed and settled him. The distinct aroma of her perfume made him long to be near her always.

He reluctantly let go and removed his helmet as did John. "What news do you have Marian? Where are they being held?" he asked anxiously. When Marian didn't answer straight away Robin grew anxious. Had something terrible happened before they had the chance to get there?

"Robin when we returned I sent Allan to fetch Guy and check on Will and Djaq." She began noticing how Robins muscles tensed at the names of both Allan and Guy. "I haven't seen Allan since but I have spoken to Guy. It is not good news. The prisoners are in the dungeons. They are to be hung in the morning to make an example of them." She stopped when John made an angry noise almost like a growl and saw him clenching his fists in a temper. He looked like he wanted to break the great wooden door down.

Robin had his jaw clenched at this news. "And what about Will and Djaq? What fate does the Sheriff have for them?" he said in a tense tone. Marian looked to the floor but he could see the tears glistening in her eyes. Taking hold of her small hands in his he gave them a slight squeeze for reassurance. She looked up her face anguished. "Robin, they have been tortured since they were brought here. I am not sure what state they are in at the moment. Guy has had them locked in the strong room because it's the last place you will look apparently. But the Sheriff has decided that they are to face a traitors death. After the villagers are hung they are to be brought out hung, drawn and quartered! We have to get them out Robin! I will do whatever I can to let them avoid that fate!" she finished.

Robin sank into the nearest chair. Fifteen villagers and two of his gang sentenced to death! They needed to get everyone out and fast. John looked angrier than he had ever seen him. "Robin, we get them all out now!" he hissed looking ready to charge out of the door or straight through it. "I agree John, we need to move fast but we need some kind of plan and we need to make sure Marian is not discovered to have passed information onto us."

"Hardly Robin, Guy thinks I despise you after kidnapping me and your comments about me leeching from the poor!" said Marian. "I know my love but it's only you who has been told where Will and Djaq are being held. We need something to bargain with. Something that could be bartered for Will and Djaq if it came down to it." replied Robin. He stopped and thought for a second and then a smile slowly began to form on his face.

"What is it Robin? What have you thought of?" said Marian. He had a plan, she could tell from the look on his face. "We don't need something to bargain with, we need someone! We go directly to the Sheriff. Its time I had some more pillow talk with him after last year. Once we have him we will get him to order the villagers released and use him as a shield when we go to the strong room" said Robin.

"This plan, I like!" said John rubbing his hands together menacingly. "Lets go!" Marian coughed and interrupted the pair. "Hang on a minute! How do you expect to get you and seventeen people of out this castle with just the Sheriff as a bargaining chip and where is my part in this plan?" she said.

"Relax Marian I am sure we will cross that bridge when we reach it." said Robin. As for your part, you have already played it. No don't look angrily at me, remember how you had to listen to my instructions in the forest. Well you need to listen now. I cannot look out for seventeen other people and be worrying about you at the same time. Besides you cannot be seen with us it is too dan…"

Suddenly a loud clanging was heard and the sound of a commotion was audible from the thin bone windows stopping Robin mid sentence. "What on earth is that noise?" said Robin looking alarmed. He ran over to the window peering through the semi transparent bone. There was a bright glow coming from somewhere in the darkness outside. "That's the castles warning bell. Something big is happening" replied Marian joining him at the window and becoming increasingly worried.

John sniffed the air. "Smoke…I can smell smoke. There is a fire in the castle!" he said loudly. Robin and Marian sniffed too inhaling the unmistakable aroma of burning wood. "That's what the glow must be. It looks like its coming from the stable block at the side of the main entrance to the keep." said Robin pointing to the bright glow. "We need to act fast. This could be just the distraction needed!"


	24. Chapter 24

_**Next update, I wasn't planning on returning to Will and Djaq until the next chapter but have switched a couple of things around. Fear not, they wont be stuck in that strong room much longer.**_

_**Again, thanks for the reviews!!!!**_

CHAPTER 24

Djaq was exhausted. She had been sat in the same position for over an hour now supporting Wills prone form in front of her but was avoiding sleep herself in case Will needed anything or anyone came for them. The only rest she had gained that day was when she had been unconscious which had made her feel worse not better. The dim light in the room reflected the dark thoughts that were running through her head.

Her back which was leant against the wall was freezing but the man in front of her was hot and burning up. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat as his body fought to take each breath of precious air into his injured lungs. Will had barely moved in an hour. Djaq could tell that he was growing weaker with every strained breath.

She shifted slightly and dipped a clean cloth into the jug of water Allan had brought. Lifting it to Wills mouth she squeezed a few drops onto his dry lips moistening them and then gently wiped the cloth over his forehead hoping to cool him down. Her other hand was still laced with Wills. What would she do if she lost this man…this brave man who had drawn Gisborne from attacking her even when gravely injured? The man who had become her soul mate in the year since she had joined with the gang.

"I know you probably cannot hear me Will but you are going to be fine. I will make sure of it. You cannot leave me just when I was gaining the courage to tell you how I feel…how I feel for you…that I love you and want to be with you. It won't be long now, as soon as we get out of here I will use all of my knowledge to get you better and back on your feet." Leaning her head over his Djaq placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and gave his hand a squeeze.

Will seemed to stir under her kiss. His eyes that had been closed since before Allan had visited flickered open looking pained and slightly glazed over. He smiled at her looking down at him but then as he breathed in a wave of pain seemed to shake his entire body. He threw his head back into her shoulder and gasped; a look of pure agony on his face.

Djaq was frightened. She needed to get him out of here as soon as possible to repair the damage to his lung. Was it too late? How much longer could he hold on? She locked her eyes with his "Stay with me Will, hold on. I will not leave you." She said. He was in so much pain that his body had begun to shake and silent tears were now running down his cheek. She gently wiped them away with her hand. At that moment Djaq would gladly change places with him if only to stop his pain. Where were Robin and the others? Much was already dead. How could she face Robin if she let Will die too?

Suddenly Djaq heard a loud bell sounding. She had not heard that bell before but it was followed by the sounds of a big commotion that grew in intensity every second. Something big was happening in the castle! Was this it? Had Robin arrived? For the first time in hours Djaq felt hope rise in her chest!


	25. Chapter 25

_Ok, I must apologise for taking so long to update this but life has been a little hectic of late and I have really struggled with this chapter. Not too sure about it and found it to be my proverbial brick wall. I hope you keep going with the story. Next chapter is the ransom for Will and Djaqs rescue and then we get into total angst for Will again (no I haven't forgotten about him)_

_Once again thanks for the reviews- they keep me going and make me smile and I apologise if this chap isn't up to scratch- the next 3 are going to be very intense._

CHAPTER 25

Robin was charging down the corridors closely followed by John and Marian. He had started to protest at her following them but she had shouted and said there wasn't time. They had to act now if they were to get the prisoners out and rescue Will and Djaq amidst the chaos surrounding them. Thick black smoke had begun to seep down the castle corridors and the way ahead was becoming harder to see. The fire was obviously burning fiercely.

The castle was springing to life. In the distance the great bell was still clanging a warning and Robin could hear the sound of soldiers' boot falls on the cobbles from the arrow slits in the thick walls. They would probably be forming a chain to carry water from the well to the fire. 'Better than being in here at the moment' thought Robin. They had to get to the dungeons whilst the guards were distracted.

Robin slowed to a stop as they came up to the final corner before the entrance to the dungeon. He put his hand up him to halt John and Marian and they fell into place behind him. "Right, the guard at the door is not there, he must be outside with the fire. John I need you to get that door open. Without Will here we will have to resort to brute force to get in…Marian, you wait here. When the men start coming up I want you to shepherd them down through into the kitchen. They are going to get out through the waste chute. Hopefully with the chaos going on outside they will be able to get away without too much trouble. Once they are in there you are to keep away…I don't want you involved anymore…it is too dangerous. Just make sure you are safe from the fire!" said Robin quickly. He didn't have time to argue now but luckily Marian knew the seriousness of the situation and nodded.

Robin looked to John "When we get in there I expect that there will be a few guards left on watch and whoever is the gaoler now. We need to act quickly my friend. They are depending on us" he whispered. John nodded grimly. Before turning to the door Robin quickly stood close to Marian and kissed her briefly on the lips. "Until I see you again my love" he said and then turned to make his way cautiously down the corridor followed by John keeping to the shadows.

Checking that there was no one coming Robin tapped John on the shoulder and nodded at him. John looked like he had been ready for this moment for hours and leapt forward like an ox with his right shoulder forward. He slammed into the lock side of the door with all his might forcing it open with a resounding crack!

They stood in silence for a few seconds waiting for the dust to settle and listening out for any guards. Suddenly there was a cry and a soldier came rushing at them his sword held high. He slashed the weapon down at John who only had the briefest of seconds to deflect the blow with his staff. The soldier raised the sword again and tried to reign down another blow but this time John was prepared. He lifted his staff and smacked it with a dull thud into the side of the soldier's head and he was unconscious, sliding to the floor before he even had the chance to realise what was happening. John nodded at Robin who had watched knowing he needed no help in foiling his attacker. Robin leant over the guard and rummaged in the pouch on his sword belt. He smiled when his fingers curled around a set of keys and he withdrew his hand in triumph. He motioned silently for them to advance and they stepped into the dank and smoky dungeon circular stairway.

It was eerily quiet in there and there was no sign of other guards. Thick black smoke was beginning to seep down the steps to the cells. The guards must be all fighting the fire thought Robin. As they rounded the corner and stepped down the last step they entered the main chamber of the dungeon. Robin heard a quiet but unmistakable cough. He turned and saw one of the villagers from Clun reaching out to him through the bars of his cell. "Robin…thank you, we knew you would come…I was telling the boy here not to give up hope. Praise be to you; lad come forward, the rightful Lord of Locksley is here for us." Said the man who Robin remembered was called George. A young lad who could be no more than fifteen shifted forwards out of the darkness sporting a large bruise across his cheekbone.

John nudged Robin and he saw him motion at the surrounding two cells. The rest of the villagers were cautiously emerging from the shadows to the bars. They were a sorry looking bunch sporting a myriad of cuts and bruises. One was supported by another, his ankle bent at an odd angle and clearly broken.

"Right men just hold on for a little while longer. We need to get those cells open and fast John. Listen up men, as soon as you are out make your way up the stairs to where the Lady Marian is waiting- she will show you the way safely." said Robin. He walked over to the nearest cell and began trying the keys in the locks growing more impatient with each one that failed to turn. Finally the last key gave a satisfying click and he opened the door letting out a big sigh of relief. He tossed the key to John and then swung the door open. The five men from Clun emerged looking hopeful that their ordeal was almost over and Robin saw the other men emerging from their cells.

"Aren't you coming with us Robin? said one of the men from Locksley with a puzzled look on his face. "How will we get out without you there to protect us, we are no match for the Sheriff's men?" The other men began to murmur and nod in agreement. "We are not like you Robin, we are simple village men; farmers not soldiers. You must be with us to offer protection." said the man whose ankle was broken.

"I will be behind you lads, as soon as I have done what I need to here. Two of my gang are being held here in the Sheriff's strong room. They could be badly hurt. I need to get to them and get them out before I follow you on." replied Robin. He looked around seeing disappointed faces and murmuring from the men in front of him.

Suddenly John stepped forward. "I was just a villager once, worked the land, went home after a gruelling days work in the fields…but then I was outlawed for stealing extra food to feed my pregnant wife. Robin here has shown me to fight for good, for those that need us, for those who are hurt. He risks his life everyday for people like you and right now has freed you from your metal cages. We go now to help our own who fight for you daily. Put their lives at risk for you. We say that it is now time for you to fight. Take up whatever arms you can find and FIGHT…fight for your family, fight for your friends…FIGHT FOR YOUR FREEDOM!"

As if on cue there was a rumble of metal and two soldiers ran into the chamber. They stopped in their tracks when they saw all of the prisoners out of their cells. This momentary pause gave Robin the time to ready his bow and he released two arrows with lightning speed and efficiency. The guards looked down at their chests where dark red stains were forming and crumpled to the floor. Robin closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds and steadied himself.

Evidently Johns speech had worked on some of the villagers as they walked forward hesitantly at first and took the swords from the soldier's bodies. They held them and stood looking towards Robin. "We fight!" said the younger of the two men. The surrounding men began to nod in approval their faces preparing for the fight ahead.

"Right…one of you two take the lead and follow the stairs up to the main corridor. Find the Lady Marian, she will show you the route" said Robin to the man who had spoken. He turned to the other armed man. "You cover the rear and make sure no one gets left behind…John and I will follow as soon as we have Will and Djaq! Have strength and conviction. You will get out and see your families again!" Robin grabbed the youngest lad of the villagers and laid his hands on his shoulders. The boy was trembling with fear. Robin squeezed his shoulders quickly. "I have faith in you. Show courage and stay in a group!" he said looking directly into the boys eyes.

Robin nodded at the leader of the group and they began making their way out cautiously. The villager with the broken ankle was supported by another man. No one was being left behind. As the last of the villagers rounded the corner in the dungeon Robin turned to John. "Now we go and get our 'ransom' for Will and Djaq." He smiled at John who punched his fist into the air. 'Hold on you two, we are coming for you' thought Robin as they set off with a new resolve!


	26. Chapter 26

_Here is Chapter 26. I cannot believe how this story has evolved after the first chapter I wrote on a whim. Its all coming to a head now and events are spiralling together. Sorry for the delay but I have been mad busy with school and keeping on top of marking. I hope to get the whole story finished soon as I have an idea for another one and a few short storied._

_Once again thanks for the reviews! They make me write more._

CHAPTER 26

Vasey was pacing restlessly in his chambers. He was full of excited energy. He loved it when a plan came together and that plan of revenge was very 'together' at the moment. Come morning two of hoods gang and fifteen villagers would die as a punishment for making a fool of him. He smiled to himself and tapped on one of the birdcages nearby disturbing its tiny occupant who flapped and let out a high pitched squawk!

He had retired to his quarters after inspecting the prisoners. What a sorry and filthy looking bunch of peasants they had been cowering in the shadows and trembling as he had lectured to them. How he had enjoyed seeing their petrified faces. As for the Scarlett boy and Hoods pet Saracen the last he had seen of them they would welcome a traitors death come morning with open arms. Gisborne had seen to that, he was an expert at inflicting excruciating pain.

Vasey was shaken out of his musings by the sound of the alarm bell ringing. 'What now?' he thought to himself and walked towards the windows. Although he couldn't see clearly through the bone panes he could see an ominous red glow coming from the stables area at the side of the castle. Fire in his castle! He was enraged. "Guards! Guards! Where are you blithering idiots?" he yelled storming towards the doorway. One guard opened the door and hurried in bowing before him.

"My lord, there is a fire in the stables burning fiercely. It hasn't reached the main castle yet but more men are needed to fight it to stop it spreading and getting out of control!" he said quickly and breathlessly. "How the hell did it start?" said the Sheriff incredulously. A small flutter of panic was rising in his chest; he could not loose control now. Who had started the fire? Surely the castle was too well guarded for Hood to get in with his lowered manpower.

"We do not know m'lord! Allan a Dale discovered the fire a short time ago and raised the alarm but it was already raging. He is there now mustering the men to fight it but it's too fierce to get close." said the guard nervously shifting from foot to foot. The Sheriff was getting angry now. "Where is Sir Guy whilst all of this is going on?" he yelled and began striding to the window. He could see the flames had grown in a short time.

The guard was sweating now. The Sheriff was notorious as taking out his temper on castle guards. "Sir Guy was running down to the fire as I came to you m'lord. He said for you to stay here in the safety of the castle for now. If the fire enters the castle you are to be evacuated…I will…I will guard your door and protect you sire." He stuttered.

Vaseys eyes bulged. "I am to be protected by one blithering idiot! My castle is under threat from fire and all I get is a stuttering fool to guard me! Oh la di da di dah!" said the Sheriff and backhanded the guard who recoiled in shock. "Consider that a warning shot you cretin. If you do not do your job expect a whole lot more where that came from…now get out and guard the door!"

Vasey went back to pacing. This time it wasn't excited restlessness. He was on edge and tense. The birds in the cages were all agitated too. They could obviously detect the fire and were fluttering and squawking away. "Shut up!" yelled Vasey at them irritably throwing his arms in the air dramatically. This made the birds squawk more. The Sheriff carried on pacing listening to the alarm bell and not realising the passing of time. His mind was a flurry of activity. There was now a distinct aroma of burning wood wafting through the castle and standing by the window he could detect heat from the fire. This could not be happening!

Some time later Vasey heard a muffled clatter coming from outside his chamber and disturbing his train of thought. 'What has that cretin done now?' he thought. 'The inept guard had probably nodded off at his post and dropped his sword.' However, he approached the door cautiously keenly aware of the need for heightened security in the castle that evening.

Once again as he approached the door it opened with a creak. "What are you doing now you inept good for nothing moron?" He stumbled in angry shock when he saw who was standing at the door flanked by his resident hairy giant. Hood, with his bow aimed directly at him and a beaming smile on his face.

"I've had some insults thrown my way Vasey but not once have I been referred to as an inept moron! Nice to see you again so soon, it's always a pleasure to keep up to date with old acquaintances!" said Robin in his most mocking of voices. "Now, I hear you have two of my gang as your guests at the moment and I would be obliged if you would lead me to where they are."

Vasey was enraged. How had Hood managed to get in? It must have been him who had started the fire or the oaf he was with- no scratch that, the oaf looked as though he would struggle with anything other than eating and fighting. He returned Hoods smile with his own smirk. "Don't be silly Hood; this castle is at maximum guard right now. You will never get out of here with or without your gang members. Besides, I'd be surprised if they weren't already dead after the last time I saw them. That carpenter boy made a nice suspended centrepiece in my hall earlier!" said the Sheriff mockingly and let out a small mocking laugh.

That was a big mistake. John let out an angry yell and lunged for the Sheriff. His heart was pounding and pumping blood filled with rage around his body as he grabbed Vasey by the front of his robes and lifted him clean off the floor. The Sheriffs eyes bulged in panic and his feet wildly dangled in the air but he was no match in strength for John who looked him directly in the eye and menacingly said "They die…you die!"

"I would take great interest in what my friend has said to you Vasey. He has a terrible temper when someone upsets him and…believe me, pact or no pact, I would not stop him if anything were to happen to Will and Djaq" said Robin with his bow still drawn. His gaze turned to John. "Now, put him down John. There are no guards to protect him right now. The fire has made sure that they are all fighting that at the moment. I must remember to thank the person who started it!"

John reluctantly lowered the Sheriff to the ground and let go of him grudgingly. The Sheriff stumbled and hastily rearranged his crumpled tunic. "I'm not taking you anywhere Hood. If you want them… start looking because I for one will no…" John swung his arm and backhanded the Sheriff across the nose feeling a satisfying crack as it broke followed by a stream of bright red blood. "No arguments!" growled John.

The Sheriff put his hands to his face in agony trying to stop the flow of blood. He felt Johns hands grab him by the shoulders and propel him towards the door. Hood kept the arrow trained on him. "Now…without any more arguments start walking Vasey. John will remind you of your place should you try and run off and you well know how good my aim is. Chop chop…as fast as you can. We need to get to Will and Djaq!" he said.

Vasey mumbled something unintelligible but stumbled forward grudgingly into the thick black smoke that was now seeping up the corridor. Robin and John followed only a few steps behind watching him like a hawk.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

Marian cautiously crept along the castle corridor. Behind her were the bruised and bedraggled villagers. Her heart was pounding in her chest and the thick smoke was burning her lungs. They approached the stairs for the kitchen in silence and Marian held her hand up to stop the group. She turned around and whispered "Wait here in silence whilst I check the kitchen. Don't make a sound."

Edging cautiously down the stairs she was shocked when two guards hurried up towards her, their swords drawn. Evidently they weren't expecting her and they stopped and stared. "Lady Marian, you shouldn't be down here. There is a fire raging in the stables. It is not safe to be down in the kitchens. You must accompany us to safety!" said the guard on the left.

Marian did not know what to do, if they went up the stairs the villagers would be discovered and in even more danger. She had to lead the guards away. "No…I need to fetch something I left in the kitchens. If you would just follow me down there!" she said and walked down towards them. The bigger of the guards grabbed her by the top of the arm as she neared him. "Sorry milady, but Sir Guy would not be very forgiving if any harm were to come to you because of us. You need to come quickly now!" he said. His grip tightened when she tried to release herself from him and he pulled her along as they continued up the stairs. Now Marian's stomach lurched sickeningly and she was sure the guards could hear her pounding heart. She just hoped that if she could make some noise that the villagers would be prepared.

"Wait, no! Where are YOU TWO GUARDS TAKING ME? Surely you don't need your SWORDS DRAWN do you?" she said overtly loudly as they ascended the final stair. The taller guard however sensed something from her agitated state and shouting. He pushed her forward when they reached the top and she stumbled into one of the armed villagers with a yelp knocking his sword aside.

Both guards were now prepared and their swords were raised. "How the hell did you lot get out?" said one and then lunged forward swinging his sword dangerously. The armed villager unused to combat did not have time to react and watched helplessly as the guards sword swung towards him.

Marian closed her eyes briefly as the blade cut deeply into flesh which erupted in blood and the man crumbled his eyes already unresponsive. They needed to act fast or more of the villagers would become casualties. Also the guards couldn't get away or she too would be uncovered as to be helping prisoners. She took a quick breath and grabbed the sword from the fallen villager. In the same fluid movement she swung it around just in time to deflect a harsh blow from the guard. The sword reverberated in her hands at the force and she was knocked sideways.

What happened next was a blur. The villager called George lunged forward and with all of his strength grabbed the attacking guards sword arm. He let out a primeval scream of attack and wrestled the guard to the floor. As this occurred the other guard lurched forward his sword drawn. Marian was recovering from the previous blow but suddenly the armed villager who had been guarding the rear charged forward his sword at full extension and aimed at the guard's torso. With a sickening squelch he ran the sword through the guard's body and he fell forwards face down onto the smoky stone floor a puddle of blood forming around him.

Marian breathed easily but was distracted as the scuffle between George and the second guard continued. It seemed as though George was the victor. He now had the sword and quickly finished off the guard with a vicious blow. Marian breathed a sigh of relief but then noticed that George was sweating profusely and his face was a deathly white. She ran to him with two of the other men as he stepped forward and lurched into their waiting arms. Blood was pouring from a deep sword wound in his stomach! He had been stabbed with the sword!

Moving him onto his back Marian lowered his head into her lap. His breathing was laboured and he was shaking. "Shhhh, don't struggle…everything will be ok. Look at me, I'm here with you." She whispered soothingly. One of the other men was examining the wound. He looked at Marian and shook his head sadly. Tears were forming in Marians eyes but she could not let the man see her cry. Holding back the tears she took his hand and made soothing noises as the villagers shaking intensified. At Marian's side a villager who was no more than fourteen or fifteen kneeled. He was crying and looked terrified. "No George! You have to be ok. You have protected me, you cant die now!" he sobbed over the man.

George opened his eyes and tried to smile at the boy reassuringly. He looked at Marian and still shaking stuttered "Tell Robin I fought…tell him not to give up with his own fight…Now make sure the rest of these men get out…especially the lad. His mother is waiting for him…" All the while his words became quieter and with the last words his eyes glazed and the shaking stopped. He was dead. Marian sighed and tears trickled down her face. As she closed his eyes she wondered how many more innocent people had to die before the Sheriff was overthrown and the King returned.

The young boy was inconsolable but they could not stay in this smoke filled corridor. Sooner or later they would be discovered. Lowering the man gently to the floor she stood up and spoke to the remaining thirteen villagers. "Listen to me; we need to get you out fast. When you get down the stairs take the second left. In there you will find the rubbish chute. You need to go down that to get out. Speed is needed now or more of you will pay the ultimate price. I cannot come any further with you now or I will be discovered."

All of the villagers looked visibly shaken at the fight and deaths but they nodded soberly. The young lad however was still kneeling next to Georges body sobbing. Marian approached him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know it hurts but you need to get yourself to safety now before you can grieve" she said soothingly. The lad looked at her with a tear streaked face and sniffed to suppress his sobs. He nodded sadly and stood up with a grim yet determined face.

One of the men stepped towards Marian. "Thank you for your help m'lady. You have always looked out for us villagers." He said and put a comforting arm around the young lad before leading the men down the stairs.

As the last man stepped down Marian turned and ran in the opposite direction. She needed to put as much distance between herself and the bodies as possible. Maybe she could go and 'help' fight the fire or at least distract Guy.


	28. Chapter 28

Here is Chapter 28

_Here is Chapter 28  
It was a lot longer but I have decided to chop it in half and do it as two chapters as I wanted to end on a dramatic bit.  
I will refine the next bit over the next couple of days  
Hope you like it!_

_Thanks for the comments everyone._

CHAPTER 28

The Sheriff had grumbled and walked as slowly as possible all the way to the strong room. John had 'reminded' him with a jab to the back using his staff on a number of occasions to speed up. With each jab the Sheriff had hissed and mumbled. His broken nose made it difficult to understand what he was saying but Robin guessed that they weren't words of compliment.

The smoke was getting really thick now. Its acrid smell burned down the back of his throat and making him cough. Evidently the fire was still burning fiercely. Robin wondered again who had started it and if it had been an accident then what fortuitous timing! He looked at John whose face was set grimly. He was worrying about Will and Djaq. They were like a son and daughter to him in the absence of his own family and he was fiercely protective of them.

Eventually they reached the familiar corridor to the strong room, their captor making much noise as he stamped his feet. There were only two torches lit along this corridor making it appear very dim and dank. There were two guards stood at the doorway. Clearly the two prisoners inside were deemed precious enough to use two guards even when manpower was needed for fire fighting thought Robin. He grimaced to himself; a harsh price for being loyal to him and the king!

When they first saw the Sheriff the guards sprang to attention. However they quickly realised that the Sheriff was being forced down the corridor by Robin and John and with a flourish they drew their swords with feared looks on their faces. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ATTACKING!" yelled John and jabbed the Sheriff to his knees with his staff. "He dies before you get here." he said slowly.

The guards lowered their swords. "Now, listen carefully please." said Robin. "First lay down your weapons five paces in front of you and throw forward a pair of manacles so that I can make the good Sheriff more comfortable." He waited patiently as the guards looked towards the furious Sheriff with questioning eyes. "Do it you stupid jesters!" hissed the sheriff.

The guards carefully put their swords on the floor and threw a pair of manacles forward which John retrieved. He took great pleasure in clamping the manacles on the Sheriffs wrists behind his back and hauling him roughly up by them. Robin smiled at the guards. "Good to see that you are cooperating lads! Now if you would be so kind as to toss forward your keys my friend John will be delighted to lull you off to sleep in his own special way."

John looked at Robin "Sleep?" he said questioningly. "Yes John…sleep! Now don't make them wait for it." replied Robin keeping his bow firmly trained on the Sheriff. John didn't need to ask a second time. He lunged forward and using both ends of his staff dealt a quick blow to each of the guards heads. They slumped against each other out cold on the stone floor.

"Hood, you won't get out of here alive. When you open that strong room door your friends will already be dead!" cackled the Sheriff this time earning a vicious backhand from Robin. "SHUT UP VASEY!" he yelled. The Sheriff slumped forward too, out cold for the moment. He wouldn't be troubling them for a few minutes

Robin let him be for the moment and grabbed the keys off the floor. He strode forward and inserted them one by one into the lock until there was a satisfying click as the door opened. Robins heart was pounding. What lay beyond this door? Were they alive or dead inside? He slowly opened it and peered into the gloom his eyes adjusting to the dim light.

A small emotional voice called out to him. "Robin, John…help me…he is dying!" Robin had never heard Djaq being so emotional and drained. As his vision came clearer he saw Wills prone form slumped against Djaq who was at the wall opposite visibly trembling from emotion and exhaustion.

Will was motionless and if it wasn't for some shallow breathing he appeared to be dead. Robin had never seen his trusted friend so injured before. The bruising on his chest was appalling and evidence of severe torture. Guy and the Sheriff would pay dearly for this! He rushed forwards and knelt down beside Will and Djaq feeling John follow him. "Djaq, we need to get the two of you out of here. Can we move Will?" he said looking at her battered and tear streaked face. Now wasn't the time for worry and regret. That would come later. Now was the time to get everyone out of the castle and safely back to the camp.

Djaq reached out a small trembling hand to Robin. He grabbed it and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Djaq was bubbling over with emotion. "If we are to move him we must be careful. Any small knock could do further untold damage…Robin I need to tell you something…about Much…he is dead!"


	29. Chapter 29

Ok everyone, sorry again for the delay in updating

_**Ok everyone, sorry again for the delay in updating. Here is Chapter 29. I have tried to get a bit of everyone in here. John being all fatherly, Robin being smug and leadery, Djaq being all angst and then…(well that bit you will see) oh and Will being all injuredy.**_

_**More to come this weekend as I already have the next chapter written just not typed up-yes I handwrote the next chapter!**_

_**Thanks for the comments- once again any new comments greatly appreciated!**_

CHAPTER 29

Djaq let out a sob and said "I am sorry Robin…there was nothing we could do…we were overpowered and knocked unconscious…the last I saw of Mu…" Robin squeezed he hand strongly and shook his head. "Djaq, Much is not dead! He is back at the camp, probably pacing up and down and muttering to himself waiting for us! Now is not the time to go into details as to what happened but he is fine…we need to get you two home and safe right now! he said.

Djaq blinked at him taking a few seconds to register what he had said. Looking closely at her he could see dark bruising all over her face and she looked close to exhaustion. "Allah be praised." muttered Djaq quietly taking a deep breath to steady herself.

John placed a hand on her shoulder "Come on now lass…we need to go. Can you walk yourself?" he said with that father like voice. She looked to him with her big round eyes and nodded. John marvelled at this strong woman in front of him. The strongest woman he had ever encountered.

With that John bent down to pick Will up. Normally John would sling a person he was carrying straight over his broad shoulders but this time he scooped Will into his arms like a sleeping child. Djaq had rarely seen John act so delicately but this time it was as though he carried glass. Even with this amount of care Will still murmured and cried out in pain. He was too far gone to realise what was happening exactly but nothing could block out that primordial response to agonising pain.

Jagged bone cutting further into soft wounded flesh.

Djaq felt strange without the burning weight of Will pressing on top of her; almost as though a part of her were missing. She shivered and stretched her unused muscles wincing as she was reminded of her injured shoulder. 'Later…that could be dealt with later' she thought to herself and began to stand. Robin noticed her wincing in pain and reached out a hand to help her up. His gang were going to take some time to recover from this.

Djaq looked up at her leader and fixed him with a pained expression. "Thank you Robin. We need to get Will back to the camp as quickly as possible. I believe…that one of his ribs has done serious damage inside his lung. He will die if I do not do something with my instruments." She walked to John and placed a gentle hand on Wills bare chest checking his breaths and sighed herself.

"He might die even if I help him…" she said with barely a whisper

Will was breathing very shallowly and even in the dim flickering light of the room she could see that his lips had a bluish tint to them. Not enough air was getting into his body. "Robin…quickly give me your cloak to cover him…the cold air outside will do him no favours!"

Robin nodded and undid his cape. Grabbing it he gently placed it over Wills bruised and bare chest. "Right, lets wake Vasey and run. John, be careful with him. Djaq follow behind me. Let's go!" he said and walked out at a brisk pace into the smoke filled corridor. Djaq went after grimacing as her muscles protested but looking over her shoulder anxiously at Will in Johns arms. "Don't you worry lass; I'll make sure he's ok. Just you keep up with Robin." He said. She smiled and carried on.

Robin stopped over the prone form of the Sheriff. How easy it would be now to end his evil reign once and for all! If it wasn't for the deal with Prince John Robin would gladly do the deed right now. However, the Sheriff was their ticket out of the castle right now. An unwilling bargaining chip and hostage. He lent down and slapped Vasey around the jaw line twice in quick succession. "On you feet now Vasey; Get going!" he yelled and again slapped the stirring Sheriff making a ringing sound echo about the corridor.

"Mother, is that you?" said Vasey groggily as his eyes fluttered open. He looked confused at first and then his face took on a grimace as he recognised Robin looking down at him angrily now. "I said...ON YOUR FEET VASEY!" yelled Robin and unceremoniously hauled him up with one arm, his Saracen bow in his other hand.

The Sheriff was angry now. His head throbbed but not as much as the throbbing of his heart as is pounded against his chest in anger. "Hood, how dare you treat me like this…like a common prisoner? I refuse to move any further. You have what you came for. Now go…take your vermin OUTLAWS with you!" he said almost spitting out the word outlaws.

They would pay for this, of that he was sure.

Robin looked deeply at the Sheriff and gave a little disbelieving shake of his head. "No chance Vasey…you are the perfect bargaining tool for us. I'm afraid you are going to have to come with us…immediately."

Vasey looked at Robin and smirked. He would not be ordered around by Hood! He could not be killed. The pact had seen to that. Instead of replying he simply grinned and shook his head whilst tutting. Hood couldn't touch him. He was smug in the knowledge that Hood would never sacrifice the people of Nottingham.

What he did not expect was to be barrelled into by a small but fiercely strong form which took him completely by surprise. Before he had the chance to defend himself he was pinned against the cold stone walls and an arm was held choking him at the crook of his neck. Looking down he saw Hoods pet Saracen.

Hatred in her eyes.

Shockingly strong.

"You…you will do whatever Robin tells you to do. I do not care about this pact. All I care for is the safety and wellbeing of this man who is dying…and…believe me…if he dies I will personally see to it that you will die the most painful death imaginable." Said Djaq with venom in her voice.

Now that had the Sheriffs attention!


	30. Chapter 30

Soooo sorry for the long delay everyone

Soooo sorry for the long delay everyone. Real life caught up with me.

Hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER 30

Vasey's eyes were open wide in genuine fear. He thought of women as nothing more than lepers but this Saracen was certainly a feisty and angry 'leper'. She was being a real threat to his safety right now. He squirmed a little against her and gasped as her shape elbow dug further into his throat.

His airway was slowly being restricted and the walls were tunnelling in around him.

"Now…you will promise me that you will follow and do exactly what Robin says…OR I will press just that little bit harder and watch with satisfaction whilst your pitiful little life slips away at the hands of a woman!" hissed Djaq, her mouth virtually touching Vaseys ear. "What do you wish to happen?"

The Sheriff shifted his vision at the sound of Hoods smug little voice behind the Saracen. "I would listen to the lady Vasey. Besides I doubt that even I could stop her doing exactly what she has threatened to do should she so wish to."

'Hmmn so now Hood couldn't control his own inner circle eh?' thought Vasey. He looked down at the scowling features of the Saracen and hoarsely in his most mocking tone choked out "You haven't got it in you to kill me…now unhand me immediately!"

That was not the best thing to say on hindsight s the elbow dug deeper and Vasey was shocked at the raw power and emotions displayed by the woman. Maybe she actually meant what she had said. Wait…why was she being so emotional?

It came to him as though someone had suddenly struck a spark to light a fire.

The protectiveness of the young Scarlett lad over her in the great hall and now her almost vicious hysteria in getting out to help the peasant scum…he felt like he could laugh if the situation wasn't so grim for himself right now. Actually mild panic was rising in his chest. His vision was now tunnelling rapidly and he could feel his fingers and toes tingling. If she kept this up he would be dead within minutes!

"Wait!" he gasped. "I'll come with you…I err…I promise!"

In a rush the pressure was released and Vasey slid to the floor gasping in great lungs full of air…and then immediately coughing as the smoke from the fire burned his deprived lungs. He hacked and splurted on the floor and could feel the presence of Djaq as she slowly backed away from him.

"Perhaps now you know how it feels to be unable to draw breath you will stop this barbaric torture practise of yours!" she spat as she stepped behind Robin once more. She too was taking in deep and calming breaths.

Robin smirked down at Vasey before stooping down and grabbing his collar to drag the gasping Sheriff to his feet. Mockingly he smoothed and brushed any dirt off Vaseys shoulder. "After you then Vasey!" said Robin and gestured for him to lead the way.

As the Sheriff moved grudgingly forward Robin quickly put a reassuring hand on Djaq's trembling body and nodded his approval

They began to walk along the corridors, a motley group of people. John brought up the rear with Wills limp body, his head slumped against Johns chest. The further they walked the thicker the smoke and hotter the air became- clearly the fire was intensifying and reaching a peak. Robin could feel the sweat trickle down his back and he brushed his limp hair out of his face. He could hear Johns deep breathing as he carried his precious load through the castle. They had to get Will out to safety….and soon.

As the group rounded a corner Robin suddenly saw Vasey floored by a moving force, someone running through the castle. The pair found themselves amidst a tangle of limbs and flowing hair. Vasey looked up to see the shocked expression of Marian looking directly back at him. "Lady Marian, how kind of you to drop by…so unexpectedly" he said with a malevolent smile on his face.

Robin had not expected to see Marian again that evening. She had either managed to get the men out very quickly or they had been thwarted in their plans. Catching Marians panicked expression as she untangled herself and stood as gracefully as possible Robin shook his head almost imperceptibly and gave her a small wink. 'Play along!' he was screaming in his head. 'Don't let on what we know!'

It was time to act.

"Ah Lady Marian. How nice to bump into you. Consider yourself my second bargaining chip of the evening. Now if you would be so kind as to join the Sheriff and step in line…another hostage to get us safely out of here!" he said showing his most winsome smile.

Marian felt her heart pumping violently inside her chest as Robin spoke. How typical that she should run into them on her way back. Having seen the men to the relative safety down the waste chute she had wished them luck and hurriedly made her way back through the castle. Guy could be around any of those corners returning from the scene of the blazing inferno.

She was thankful that Robin was such a quick thinker under pressure. Years in battle situations had honed his reflexes. For the sake of putting on a good show she took on a steely expression and glared at Robin. "You pathetic outlaw Hood! How dare you do this to me after your cowardly acts of late. Let me and the Sheriff go this instant…you should be asham…."

She was cut off from her theatrics by an anguished bellow from John "DJAQ!"

They all spun in surprise and looked at the burly man who wore a panicked look. Robin remembered just in time that Vasey stood before him and raised his bow to point the arrow directly at the Sheriffs head. "Don't move a muscle Vasey!" he said.

"Djaq, it's Will. Look at him!"

In Johns arms Will was making weak rasping sounds. His whole body shuddered with each attempt to take air in to his poor lungs and his face was paler than ever now. It was shockingly evident that his lips were blue!

Djaq rushed over to John and laid her head lightly onto Wills chest. She spun around to Robin with fresh tears spilling down her face. "Robin we cannot wait any longer. I must act now whilst we are still in the castle or Will shall die in minutes!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Everywhere was dark. Will did not know where he was but he knew that for the first time in what seemed like an eternity he felt no pain. It was as though he were in a safe cocoon as the only sounds he heard were muffled as if by a soft fabric.

Darkness surrounded him, enveloping him like a blanket and Will felt as though he were floating. He had not felt so safe since he had been a small child. Despite the painless existence Will could detect a growing sense of unease. He did not know how he had gotten there or how he could get out.

Images of people he loved appeared unbidden. Will could picture his mother. The way she had soothed him to sleep at night with that serene smile of hers. He could see her clearly standing over him as she wished him goodnight. The way she had tightly tucked the moth-eaten yet warm blanket around his thin adolescent body. Her smile had always been soft to him but looking closer at her image now Will saw that her cheeks were sunken and that dark circles enveloped her eyes. How had he not noticed at the time? He would give anything to still have her around now. She had never seen him grow into the man he was now.

She could never tuck him into bed tightly again.

The image in his mind changed into that of his father. Looking down at him with those expressive eyebrows of his. He was smiling proudly down at him just as he had done the first day that Will had felled a tree by himself. Will could remember how his chest had swelled with joy when Dan had clapped him on the back and ruffled his hair saying "Well done son…well done!" Then the figure of Dan above him turned and Will could see the hilt of a sword as Dan gave a choked cry.

Again the image blurred and now Will could see Dan and Jane above him arms wrapped around each other and looking down at him. They both looked well. Better than Will had ever seen them but their faces displayed absolute grief.

What had happened?

Will was conflicted. He was safe here. Did he want to go back? Back to a world of pain and suffering. Where people were killed just for speaking the truth or starved no matter how hard they worked to feed themselves.

Straining to make out the muffled voices they began to coalesce into recognisable sentences and he could pick out individuals.

"Hold him down!"  
"Grab his legs….be as gentle as possible."  
"Vasey! Lady Marian! Don't move a muscle."

What was going on? Why did Djaq sound so panicked and why the hell was the Sheriff there? Will was frightened now. He did not like this feeling of helplessness.

Suddenly his chest erupted into a torrent of pain. It was as though it were on fire and every nerve in his body was jolted as something sharp was stabbed between his ribs.

Despite his gravely injured state Will was roughly jolted back to reality.

He snapped open his eyes wider than was surely possible and let out a primeval scream of agony.

The last of his energy was used to wrestle at the strong arms the held him down.


	32. Chapter 32

Eeeks sorry about the long delay everyone

_Eeeks sorry about the long delay everyone! I have been feverishly writing away for the last few days to get this finished. I hope that you like it._

**CHAPTER 32**

They had rushed down the corridors caring little at the noise they made. Blind panic now registering on Djaq's features and even as she searched for somewhere…anywhere to lay him out she kept turning her head back to see him struggling for survival.

Being carried like a rag doll by John.

Robin had followed at the rear urging Vasey and Marian (in the charade that he hated her) on faster.

Finally Djaq had found an open door leading to a small room. From the large oak desk inside piled high with scrolls of parchment, vials of ink and tatty quills it was obvious that this was a scribe's chamber. Caring little for the parchment Djaq had swept her arms across the desk scattering everything to the floor. The vials of ink shattered upon contact with the cold stone surface splashing ink up her legs but she barely noticed in her anguish.

"John lay him out! Flat as you can I need to listen to his chest!" she barked and the burly man complied.

"Oh dear. Tut Tut. Is the little wood boy dying now? What a pity. I had hoped to hear him scream and beg for his life on the scaffold." Said Vasey with a devilish grin spread across his face. Not many hostages were as arrogant as he was.

John, who after laying Will out had been pacing the small room whirled and made to advance on the Sheriff.

"Shut it Vasey!" yelled Robin with a vicious anger. This could not be happening. He ran a hand through his hair and tried not to look towards Marian for strength. The Sheriff must never know of their associations with each other.

He saw Djaq leaning over Will and lay her ear on his chest. She appeared to be listening intently to his breathing. What on earth was she planning on doing? Will already looked half dead to him- could she possibly help him? The loss of another gang member would send serious shockwaves through them all.

When Roy had died the biting sarcasm and northern retorts had gone from the gang. Replaced with the oppressive air of mourning for weeks. But to loose Will would be to loose the heart and conscience of the gang. Robin wasn't sure that they would ever recover from that.

William Scarlett. Always quiet until something was truly worth saying. Always fiercly loyal and most probably the most skilled member of the gang. Without him they would still be moving camp from day to day trying to keep one step ahead of the Sheriffs search parties. Always tired, constantly on edge.

Not to have him around wasn't worth thinking about.

By now Djaq was moving her head around Wills chest. One eye closed in concentration as she listened to him. A skilled and knowledgeable grace about her which was in stark contrast to the anguish that had taken a vice like grip of her heart. Every so often she would tap lightly in a particular area as he made gasping breaths. Robin noticed how gentle she was being and marvelled at her.

Another person that they could not do without.

Finally after tapping in the same spot for a few moments she looked up. A new determination now showing on her face. "I need something long, thin and very sharp right now, John grab one of the quills down there and strip it completely of feathers for me. Make sure it is thoroughly cleaned.

"Djaq what are you planning on doing? He kept his bow aimed directly at the Sheriff who was looking on in glee and tapping his fingers together. Marian was looking worried despite her best efforts to be stoic in front of the Sheriff. She was biting her bottom lip and watching as the whole of Wills face began to take on a bluish hue.

Strangely though his pained features had relaxed and there was the barest hint of a smile on his face.

"The short version Robin is that I need to stab a hole in Wills chest. It will release the air that is trapped within and give him a fighting chance of a recovery. The long version I promise to tell you if he recovers. Now do you have what I need? All of my instruments are back at the camp." Said Djaq in clipped tones as she darted her gaze between Robin and Will. Her hand cupped around Wills face as if the touch would give him strength to hold on.

"Djaq all I have on me is my bow and arrows and my sword! John do you have any small dagg…"

He was cut off mid sentence as Marian spoke. "I have something that may be of use to your woman Hood." As she spoke she reached up into her hair and drew out an ornate bejewelled hairpin dagger. Holding it out to Djaq Robin watched how her hair fell untidily around her beautiful face.

"What in Gods name are you doing Marian? Helping known outlaws? Hmm? The last time you offered your services out remember what happened to your precious hair eh? Choppity chop?" said Vasey icily.

As Djaq scurried forward to take the dagger Marian turned to face the Sheriff, here face impassive. "Well you said that you were looking forward to hearing him beg for his life on the scaffold. By keeping him alive now it will mean he can face a proper execution."

The Sheriff looked at her for a moment unsure what to say. But then a cheeky grin appeared on his face "Oh my dear. There is hope for you yet. A most excellent thought."

Robin shook his head in disgust but inwardly he was proud of his betrothed. He looked over at Djaq.

She was working away with lightening speed and had just emptied a water pouch over Wills chest that John had tossed her. The last trickle of water she emptied over the hairpin dagger and cluched it to her chest for a brief moment muttering something in Arabic. A prayer possibly but Robin could not translate any of the words.

After steadying herself Djaq was ready and Will was fading fast. She had to do it now. Looking to John next to her she spoke in a agitated voice. "Hold him down John. I want you to keep his upper body perfectly still for me. Pull his arms straight above his head. I need his chest as taught as possible"

Looking over at Robin she knew he must keep a guard on the Sheriff but Marian could help. "Lady Marian grab his legs….be as gentle as possible. He will fight this but he does not have much strength left"

As Marian rushed over to the table Robin could see that the Sheriff was eyeing the door. Possibly getting ready to make a bolt for it.  
"Vasey! Don't move a muscle." He growled.

Djaq climbed onto the table and straddled Will so that she was positioned directly over him ignoring the deep ache that ran down her own shoulder and arm from earlier. She felt deftly and lightly with her nimble fingers to the area where she had heard the hissing of air with every breath. The prepared and cleaned quill gently held between her teeth.

It was now or never. "Forgive me for inflicting more pain on you Will." she whispered whilst at the same time carefully drawing back the hairpin dagger. She needed to be swift. She needed to be accurate…aiming for the exact spot but missing the injured ribs.

She swung her arm at a low angle and used all of her strength to puncture inwards and upwards at an angle. Not having time to breathe a sigh of relief at the gurgle of air bubbles she kept the dagger in a place with her left hand and immediately grabbed the quill with her right hand.

With steady precision she jutted the quill up inside his chest marvelling at finding a hollow tube in the castle in such dire circumstances.

Before she had time to remove the dagger from his body she felt him tense up and looked to his face. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw his eyes open wider than she thought possible and his mouth emit a scream that she would not forget in all her living years.

He began to thrash about violently at first as the adrenaline from the pain kicked in. But he was no match for three people holding him down. Especially as John had the strength of an ox it seemed.

"John hold him still. Calm him. I need to finish here." She said. But even then the thrashing has stopped and Will was just emitting pitiful whimpering sounds as his energy sapped away.

"Shhhh now lad. It's alright. Everything will be alright. Djaq is helping you….I know lad. I know" said John soothingly as he lent over Will and kept eye contact with him.

"Oh deary deary me! Looks like the boy is slipping away to me. Still, whats one more peasant dying? There are always countless more for me to have executed for w…"

The Sheriff was immediately silenced by a hard punch to the temple by Robin as he finally snapped and lunged at the man. "You really are the lowest of the low Vasey!" he roared as his fist collided with the mans face and sent him sprawling motionless against the wall.

He wouldn't be getting back up from that anytime soon but Robin did not want to take a chances. He removed the Sheriffs belt with quick fingers and flipped him so that he lay face against the stone floor. Then yanking his arms behind him he bound them tightly above the elbows and at the wrists so the man would be immobile when he awoke. Most probably in the foulest of moods. But to be quite frank Robin did not have an ounce of care.

All he wanted to do now was to get Will out of the castle and get him back to camp alive.

Leaving the Sheriff with one last look of contempt he walked to the great oak table. Djaq was still on top over Wills prone body working deftly away. Marian had let go of his legs now as he had stopped thrashing and she was now stood near his head gently wiping Wills trembling face as sweat drenched his pain wracked body whilst John continued to speak to him in a comforting voice.

His breathing seemed to have eased.

Robin was fascinated by Djaq's hands. He peered over her as she kept a firm hold of the quill whilst delicately removing the hairpin dagger from his chest. And then she did something that he wasn't expecting at all. She leant down and sucked gently on the quill. After a moment she let go and leaning over the side of the table spat the contents onto the floor which shoed up as bright red in the flickering torchlight.

"Pass me some water!" she yelled and Robin quickly removed the bung from it and passed her his pouch. She took a great gulp to rinse her mouth out and spat that onto the floor and then poured the rest around the wound.

Robin looked down at the quill embedded into Wills chest and saw to his surprise that it was not just blood that ran from it. In fact there was very little blood. Little bubbles of air were emerging at a constant rate and he raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Djaq what have you done? How is putting a hole in his chest going to help him?" he asked incredulously.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself Robin?" came the gentle sounding voice of his betrothed. She seemed calmer somehow. "Look at his face."

Robin shifted his gaze upwards and saw that although there were still pain lines etched into Wills face his lips and cheeks had started to loose their blue tinge. Only to be replaced by a deathly paleness mind you. But it was a step in the right direction. His breathing was still ragged but it no longer sounded so raspy.

He heard a sigh followed by a loud sob and looked up to see Djaq with shoulders slumped and shaking hands covering her face as she finally let the situation overwhelm her. "That is all I can do here for now. We need to get back to the camp." She said though hitching breaths and began to move to get down.

Robin could see the exhaustion in the way she held her body and lifted her down gently from the table. Two of his gang had been to hell and back in the last few days and he needed to take control and get them out.

"Right we need to move. Get out of here as fast as possible. John I need you to carry Will again as carefully as you can. Marian you will be out number one hostage in the absence of an awake Sheriff. Djaq do you have the energy to walk out of here?" he said placing a reassuring arm on Djaq's uninjured arm.

She nodded a look of pure defiance on her face.

"Well then let's go. Will my friend hold on, we are going to get you back to your bed in camp!"

For the first time in hours Robin began to feel a little optimism returning to his thoughts.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Throw it at the base not directly into the flames you idiots!" yelled Guy as he barked orders at the guards. The heat of the blaze was so intense nearby that he had removed his long leather jacket and tossed it to one side.

He was still sweating intently though and it did nothing to appease the foul mood that he was in. The blaze had been raging for an age now and it was clear that the stables would not survive. That he could put up with. The fire spreading and destroying other buildings he could not.

It was just a good thing that the horses had all been saved. Lucky that Allan had been first on the scene and had the forethought to free the terrified beasts. Sometimes Allan annoyed him to the very core but other times like now he surprised him.

Guy watched now as Allan ran back and forth with the guards fetching water. Covered in soot and hacking his guts out with the thick acrid smoke around them. He wouldn't admit it to anybody, least of all Allan but he felt a little proud at the way the man had turned out.

-o0o-

Allan was on edge. He felt terrible. This hadn't been one of the better days at the castle to say the least. His former friends captured and tortured. Will left for dead by the Sheriff and now he was slogging his guts out to extinguish a fire that he had intentionally started himself!

If Gisborne or the Sheriff were to find that last bit out he was a dead man.

But at the time it had seemed like a good idea, the right thing to do. Telling himself that it would be a good distraction, reassuring himself that nobody would be hurt he had thrown a lit torch into a mound of hay and watched at the dancing flames grew before his eyes.

Then after making sure that the horses were unleashed he had released them with several slaps to their rumps and watched as the frightened animals had bolted into the castle grounds. Staying in the barn for too long of course meant that he got quite a few lungfulls of the smoke which choked him but then made it all look rather authentic when he had raised the alarm.

If there was one thing he was good at it was tricking people.

Right now he was exhausted. The sky was pitch black but the castle courtyard was displayed in a hazy light with the roaring flames mixing in with the smoke. He could hear the crackling and creaking of the timber structure as is destabilised whilst being consumed with the fire. The shouts of the guards as they bellowed to each other to pass water faster and the barking of Gisbornes orders over everything.

"Allan come here!" came the irritable shout of the man himself. Allan cringed and handed the bucket that he was hefting into the waiting arms of a guard with an apologetic shrug of the shoulders. What did he want now?

Jogging over to his boss he didn't realise just how much smoke he had inhaled and began to cough violently. When he finally gathered his breath he lowered his hand from his face and said "You bellowed?"

He saw Gisborne look down on him one eyebrow raised. Well evidently that hadn't been the right opener. "Err sorry. What did you want Sir Guy?" he replied hoping this time Guy would not take offence.

Gisborne began to bark orders at him again. Something about tearing the stables down before the fire spread to the next building but Allan was not listening. He was transfixed and a little horrified by the familiar shadow of John delicately carrying a gangling limp body in his arms and followed by three other figures who could only be Robin, Djaq and Marian.

Suddenly as they were emerging from the shadows he caught Marians eyes glinting at him. A horrified expression on her face as she took in the blazing stables and the dark figure of guy stood infront of them.

She shook her head, silently pleading him not to reveal that they were there. Not to inform his boss that his gang, his former friends were escaping the castle. What did she take him for? He thought that after all he had done that day…all that he had helped that Allan a Dale would betray the fact that..that…

They were escaping!

No, he wouldn't do it. He couldn't let them down again even though to them all he was a traitor. A man who had betrayed his nearest and dearest for thirty pieces of silver. Allan took the opportunity to nod ever so slightly at Marian as Guy threw his arms about and shouted at the guards.

Their escape secret was safe with him.

His initial jubilation at the thought of them getting out turned to worry and then frustration.

Worry that Will would not make it.

Frustration that they were escaping but that he could not leave with them.


End file.
